Démonologie appliquée
by KirstenK
Summary: ¤chapitre 11¤Un 'cadeau' de Hermione, venu du futur, sauve la vie de Ron pendant une attaque sur Pré au Lard. Pour qu’un futur de mort et de destruction ne soit pas, les évènements devront être changés et – surtout – contrôlés…
1. Bienvenu dans mon enfer

**Démonologie appliquée**
**Auteur** : Kirsten Kun (kirsten_kun@yahoo.fr)
**Rating** : PG-13, en tout cas. Pas de slash prévu pour ceux qui sont contre. Spoilers du tome 5.
**Résumé** : Un 'cadeau' de Hermione, venu du futur, sauve la vie de Ron pendant une attaque sur Pré au Lard. Pour qu'un futur de mort et de destruction ne soit pas, les évènements devront être changées et – surtout – contrôlés…
**Note** : Bonjour tout le monde, ceci est ma première fic Harry Potter, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! ! ! S'il vous plait, laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! ! )
**Premier chapitre** : Bienvenu dans mon Enfer
Hermione se détourna de la fenêtre. A quoi bon ? ? ? Il n'y avait rien à voir de toute manière, rien à contempler, excepté un paysage morne et sombre qui était devenu courant depuis de trop nombreuses années. Un vent froid s'engouffra par la large ouverture dans le mur de la Forteresse, et elle resserra machinalement son châle autour de ses épaules.
- Vous semblez contrariée, très chère… s'éleva une voix douce et suave de l'entrée de la pièce. 
Hermione se tourna vers l'être qui venait de prononcer ces paroles et lui adressa un regard vide d'expression. 
- Juste… comment dire… quelque peu nostalgique je suppose, My Lord… fit elle d'une voix claire et mesurée. 
Il y eu un ricanement moqueur. 
- Comment, regretteriez-vous cette vie faite de hâte et de craintes ? ? 
- Non My Lord, assurément pas… je pensais plutôt au soleil… sa chaleur et sa lumière sont quelques choses qui étaient agréables… 
- On ne peut tout avoir… roucoula à nouveau la voix. 
Elle le savait bien. 
La Mort du soleil avait été la condition émise par les Vampires pour qu'ils acceptent de soutenir Lord Voldemort, et celui-ci n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant de mettre ses meilleurs chercheurs sur le problème. Oh, le soleil était toujours là, mais ses rayons mortels pour les Enfants de la Nuit étaient arrêtés par une épaisse couche de nuages noirs et gris, qui entouraient le monde telle une chape de plomb. 
Les couleurs semblaient ternes de ce fait, et un long et sourd grondement provenait sans cesse de cette masse nuageuse toujours en mouvement, parfois brièvement illuminée d'éclairs.
Hermione fit quelques pas dans la direction de la haute silhouette qui se tenait toujours dans l'ombre de la pièce. Elle stoppa à quelques mètres, gardant la tête basse et le regard baissé. Une main glaciale se glissa sous son menton et lui releva le visage, et l'homme – mais était-ce encore seulement un homme… – darda son regard de braise dans le sien.  
Elle ne sourcilla pas. 
Voldemort ne s'était certes pas embelli, mais il avait perdu cette apparence repoussante de chose à la voix stridente pour maintenant ressembler à une créature faite de Magie Noire. 
Ce qu'il était. 
Hermione était bien placée pour le savoir, puisqu'elle avait fait parti du groupe de brillants Sorciers qui avaient œuvrés pour lui donner cette force, cette puissance et cette apparence. Voldemort ressemblait bien plus au démon qu'il avait toujours été qu'à cet homme qui avait – un jour – porté le nom de Tom Jedusor. 
Les yeux étaient toujours fait de braise, et rien ne semblait pouvoir éteindre ce regard de feu. Tout autour un crâne qui avait eu la forme ronde de celui d'un humain était à présent étiré vers l'arrière, recouvert d'une peau sombre et brillante. Des écailles soulignaient ce qui tenait lieu d'arcade sourcilière et de pommettes, se prolongeant sur l'arrière puis se rejoignant avant de descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Celle-ci était elle-même hérissée de petites pointes, et les armatures de deux ailes dépassaient des omoplates. 
Des ailes noires et rouges, toujours légèrement relevées, suivant ses mouvements. Oh, bien trop restreintes pour lui permettre de voler, mais suffisamment large une fois étendue pour qu'il puisse planer d'un point à un autre. Il se servait également de leur taille pour s'imposer plus impressionnant qu'il ne l'était déjà. 
Les ailes n'étaient qu'un ajout parmi d'autres à son apparence démoniaque, car ses jambes, quoique cachées par la robe pourpre, n'avaient plus rien d'humain, et une longue et fine queue sortait de la base de son dos pour fouetter constamment l'air autour de lui, frappant parfois l'impudent qui osait rester trop près de l'Empereur qu'il était devenu. Ses longs doigts fins, noirs et griffus, caressèrent la joue d'Hermione qui restait impassible. 
- Dis moi, ma petite princesse issue de la boue, que fais-tu ici?? 
- Je ne faisais que contempler ce que le monde est, My Lord… fit elle d'une voix douce. 
- Vraiment?? Serait-ce un reproche que j'entends, déguisé, dans cette petite voix?? 
- Jamais je n'oserais, My Lord, assura-t-elle sans ciller, son regard toujours plongé dans les braises du sien. 
Il la lâcha et elle recula lentement avant de s'incliner profondément devant lui, puis se releva. 
- Tu devrais retourner à la fête… fit doucement Voldemort en clignant les yeux de contentement, la congédiant. 
- Oui My Lord, dit elle tout en se détournant pour sortir de la pièce, laissant l'improbable créature derrière elle. 
Hermione se glissa le long des imposants couloirs de la Forteresse, fait de pierres nues, mais des pierres qui murmuraient… elle ignora les murmures sur son passage et avança sans hésiter, la tête haute, ne semblant pas même remarquer le groupe d'homme vêtu de noir qu'elle croisa. A l'étage inférieur, des rumeurs s'élevèrent de la Salle de Réception, nom pompeux pour qualifier un endroit où les pires amusements que peut concevoir l'homme se déroulaient. Elle passa devant la grande porte entrouverte, et laissa son regard errer sur les corps dénudés, hurlant, criant, de plaisir ou de douleur, parfois recouvert de sang, et les rires de ceux qui étaient le plus haut résonnant sous les voûtes de l'endroit. 
Elle se détourna. 
Oh, elle était habituée au sang, aux vues d'horreurs, de tortures, de viols et autres sévices, mais elle-même n'en retirait aucun plaisir ou remord. Juste de l'indifférence, juste de l'ennui. 
Non, ce qui pouvait faire briller le regard de cette femme ne se trouvait que dans ses laboratoires et ses bibliothèques personnelles. Des recherches, des expériences, la connaissance. Toujours plus grande et étendue, toujours plus importante. 
La connaissance. 
C'était la connaissance qui avait permis à Voldemort de devenir aussi puissant, c'était la connaissance qui l'avait empêchée d'être tuée et écrasée comme la vulgaire Sang de Bourbe qu'elle avait toujours été. 
Et c'était le manque de connaissance qui avait provoqué la Chute. 
La Chute de l'Ordre, la Chute de Harry Potter. 
Hermione en était aujourd'hui convaincue, après plus de vingt années passées au service de Lord Voldemort. Patiemment, elle avait attendue. Patiemment, elle avait construit cette femme qu'elle avait finie par devenir entièrement. De la petite fille, de l'adolescente toujours prête à faire ses preuves et fidèle à ses amis, il ne restait presque plus rien. A peine plus que le pli de ses sourcils lorsqu'elle réfléchissait, et que les mèches indomptables de ses cheveux trop courts pour être coiffés. 
La femme était discrète et effacée, mais diablement intelligente et au service de Lord Voldemort, lui vouant une fidélité sans borne. Il était le seul rempart qu'elle ait contre les autres, les jaloux et les envieux, et ceux qui lui reprochaient une naissance dans la boue des Moldus. Etrangement c'était peut-être ce fait qui les avait rapproché, elle n'ignorait pas les origines de celui qui portât le nom de Tom Jedusor, et montrer une certaine répugnance des Moldus, de son origine, avait probablement été de beaucoup dans… l'affection, faute d'un autre mot, que semblait éprouver l'Empereur des Ténèbres à son égard. 
Hermione l'avait compris depuis longtemps, Lord Voldemort n'était pas l'homme le plus détestable qu'il existât. Il y en avait de pire… il y avait eu Lucius Malfoy et sa loyauté peureuse, il y avait eu Peter Pettigrow et sa couardise à vomir. Il y avait eu tout ces hommes et ces femmes fiers de servir, fiers de ramper puis d'assouvir leurs plus abjectes pulsions sous le prétexte de purifier le monde. 
Ce monde n'était pas pur. 
Ce monde renfermait plus d'impuretés que n'en avait contenue la ville de Babylone, plus d'horreur et plus d'hypocrisie et de douleur que l'enfer lui-même. 
Ce monde était l'Enfer des Hommes. 
Mais elle, elle était une femme… 
***
Hermione soupira avec soulagement quand la porte de son laboratoire se fut refermée derrière elle. Loin des bruits, loin des nuisances, elle se sentait un plus chez elle, elle se sentait un peu plus libre. Bien sûr ce n'était qu'illusion, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. 
Elle déposa son châle sur le dossier haut d'une chaise et s'avança dans la pièce. Celle-ci était située aux sous-sols, loin des salles de fêtes et de réceptions morbide, mais loin aussi des cachots sordides et crasseux de la Forteresse. Ceux-ci se trouvaient dans une autre aile, bien plus profondément enfoui sous terre. 
Le plafond n'était guère haut, mais les torches et le feu brûlant dans la cheminée donnaient à l'endroit une chaleur qu'elle ne pouvait trouver dans toute autre pièce de la Forteresse. Elle caressa d'un doigt songeur le dos des ouvrages de Magie qui recouvraient tout un mur, puis sorti brusquement de sa rêverie pour aller s'asseoir devant son bureau encombré, se replongeant dans son dernier projet en cours. 
Projet dont même le Lord n'avait aucune connaissance… 
***
Voilà pour le premier chapitre!! Vous me dites ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait?? Est-ce que je continus ou est ce qu'il vaut mieux que j'abandonne tout de suite ma carrière d'écrivailleuse de fanfiction?? 
Gros bisou à tous, je vous donne rendez vous au prochain chapitre!! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser une chtite review ;)
Kk


	2. Le garçon qui aurait dû mourir

**Démonologie appliquée**
**Auteur** : Kirsten Kun (kirsten_kun@yahoo.fr)
**Rating** : PG-13, en tout cas. Pas de slash prévu pour ceux qui sont contre. Spoilers du tome 5.
**Résumé** : Un 'cadeau' de Hermione, venu du futur, sauve la vie de Ron pendant une attaque sur Pré au Lard. Pour qu'un futur de mort et de destruction ne soit pas, les évènements devront être changées et – surtout – contrôlés…
**Note** : merci à soffie et menssa pour vos reviews :) je continus la fic!! et il y aura peut-être un Ron/Hermione, je ne suis pas encore sûre... 
**Deuxième chapitre** : Le garçon qui aurait dû mourir
Il avait plut la veille, et l'air était propre et brillant sous le soleil de Pâques. Les gouttelettes d'eau recouvrant la végétation scintillaient et illuminaient l'atmosphère, et des chants d'oiseaux s'élevaient des arbres entourant le chemin qui reliait Poudlard à la ville de Pré au Lard. 
Nombreux étaient les élèves de l'école à profiter de ce week-end de sortie, et pour une fois ils parvenaient à oublier un peu la peur et la crainte qui leur serraient le cœur depuis déjà de trop long mois. Pourtant, à bien y regarder, il y avait des indices certains de tension… trois Aurors vivaient en permanence à Poudlard depuis la démission forcée de Fudge et la prise en main du Ministère de la Magie par Arthur Weasley. Leurs trois robes rouges juraient franchement avec le vert pâle du printemps, mais leur présence autour des étudiants était des plus rassurante. Grâce à eux, ils parvenaient un peu à oublier qu'il y avait une guerre en dehors des murs protecteurs de l'école, et grâce à eux, ils pouvaient espérer grandir encore un peu dans l'innocence. 
Tout le monde n'était cependant pas de cet avis, et c'était le cas notamment de trois adolescents qui marchaient un peu à l'écart des autres sans pour autant être à la traîne. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger étaient probablement les adolescents les plus lucides de tout Poudlard concernant la situation actuelle du monde magique, et leur discussion portait bien plus sur les dernières décisions du gouvernement magique et les prochains possibles plans de Voldemort que sur le dernier match de Quidditch entre l'Australie et la Suisse. 
Tout trois en sixième année, ils portaient dans leurs regards et leurs cœurs bien plus de choses que les autres adolescents de leur âge. Harry était seul au monde depuis la disparition de Sirius au mois de juin de l'année précédente, et même si ses deux amis avaient été là pour l'épauler et le soutenir dans cette épreuve, la mort de son parrain avait laissé un trou béant dans la poitrine du jeune homme. 
Mais il s'était relevé et s'était tenu droit et digne face à toute cette douleur, jurant sur la tombe – vide de corps – de Sirius de venger sa disparition, de faire payer à Bellatrix Lestrange et Voldemort, mais aussi à Peter Pettigrow, toute la souffrance que son parrain avait eu à traverser sans avoir le temps de vivre vraiment. 
Harry avait grandi pendant ces derniers mois, son visage s'était affiné et il ne lui restait de l'enfance qu'un nez un peu rond et légèrement relevé. Mais son menton était pointu, ses pommettes hautes, son regard vif et alerte, parfois même un peu dur, mais il avait appris à ne plus négliger le moindre détail et à faire confiance à l'intelligence et le sens de discernement de Hermione. 
La jeune fille se tenait à sa droite sur le chemin, ses cheveux plus courts depuis Noël retenu en arrière par deux petites barrettes, qui avaient fort à faire à cause de la brise douce annonciatrice du printemps. Régulièrement des mèches folles venaient chatouiller son nez et elle les rejetait en arrière avec un petit geste agacé tout en continuant d'expliquer sa théorie sur la culture elfique qui expliquerait leur refus catégorique de se mêler à cette guerre. 
Harry l'écoutait avec attention, sachant qu'elle avait passé les précédentes semaines à faire des recherches sur le sujet, et qu'il avait besoin de savoir s'il n'y avait pas un quelconque moyen de les faire changer d'avis, ou tout du moins espérer un léger soutient de leur part. 
A la gauche du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se tenait Ron, grand, dégingandé, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa robe et un sourcil relevé en direction de Hermione. Il écoutait attentivement les conclusions de la jeune femme et en profitait au passage pour admirer son petit geste gracieux et agacé qu'elle faisait à chaque fois qu'une mèche de cheveux passait sur son visage, faisant plisser son petit nez en une moue qu'il trouvait adorable. Le garçon sourit légèrement et soupira. La journée s'annonçait douce et magnifique, et pour une fois il avait bien envie d'oublier un peu qu'il se tenait à côté du Survivant, celui sur lequel reposait tous les espoirs de la communauté magique, pour emmener ses deux amis boire une bonne Bièraubeurre et rire un peu. 
Finalement il se plaça entre eux deux et entoura leurs épaules de ses bras. Hermione lui lança un regard interloqué, interrompue dans son explication et Harry releva un sourcil surpris mais en même temps il connaissait Ron depuis assez longtemps pour avoir en partie deviné ses intentions. 
- Que diriez vous d'une bonne Bièraubeurre et d'un paquet de chocogrenouille, de nous installer sur la terrasse des Trois Balais pour profiter du soleil et de parler d'autre chose que ces Elfes coincés du… 
- RON!! Le coupa Hermione en prenant un air faussement outré. 
- Pardon, de _ces vénérables créatures éternellement indécises_…
- C'est à peine mieux comme dénomination… fit remarquer Harry avec un petit sourire en coin. 
Ron ne fit pas attention à sa remarque et continua:
- … qui occupent toutes nos pensées ou presque depuis trois mois. J'ai un peu envie de m'amuser pour une fois, et de laisser les Aurors faire leur travail!! 
Le plus proche Auror se retourna en entendant Ron, et leur lança un regard interrogateur auquel le roux répondit avec un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, avant de pousser ses deux amis dans le dos pour les emmener directement aux Trois Balais. 
- Chopes et chocolat, nous voilà!!! Chantonna-t-il, bien décidé à réussir à faire s'amuser un peu ses deux amis. 
A moins que ce soit trop leur demander que de rire un peu et d'oublier quelques instants qui ils étaient… 
*** 
Harry n'avait plus autant rit depuis longtemps, une éternité peut-être… Le responsable était bien évidemment Ron qui avait vraisemblablement décidé de mettre les bouchées doubles en ce qui concernait les remarques débiles et/ou désobligeantes concernant les passants et les élèves de Serpentard d'une manière générale. Même Hermione, qui avait pourtant tentée de faire bonne figure devant les deux garçons, avait finit par rire autant qu'eux d'eux et même rajouter son grain de sel dans certaines remarques. 
Tout trois étaient installés à la terrasse des Trois Balais avec une Bièraubeurre, riant, profitant du soleil, et pour une fois se comportant comme les adolescents qu'ils étaient. 
C'est alors que l'attaque débuta. 
Harry jura tout bas en voyant apparaître une robe noire au coin de la rue, et en un instant Pré au Lard entra en effervescence. Le mangemort fut suivit d'un, puis de deux, puis de dix de ses 'collègues', et les trois Aurors ne furent malheureusement pas d'une très grande aide pour empêcher la panique. Les élèves s'enfuirent en courant et hurlant, et plusieurs d'entre eux furent frappés de sortilèges. D'autres se terrèrent dans les recoins de la ville ou dans les magasins qu'ils venaient à peine de quitter, espérant que les mangemorts seraient repoussés, attendant la fin de l'alerte. 
Mais Harry, Ron et Hermione n'allaient certainement pas fuir devant cette sorte de danger, aussi tout trois oublièrent instantanément leur Bièreaubeurre et leur discussion ô combien philosophique concernant le nez de Malfoy, pour empoigner leurs baguettes. Ils se levèrent, renversant leurs chaises, et se déployèrent, rapidement rejoint par quelques autres élèves de l'ancien AD. Harry lança un regard entendu à Justin Flinch-Fletchey qui lui rendit un sourire, tandis que Cho Chang apparaissait d'une rue latérale. Neville les rejoint bientôt, accompagnés de Seamus et Dean, et les combats commencèrent. 
Les adolescents n'étaient bien entendus pas seuls, les trois Aurors se battaient à leurs côtés et les habitants de la ville de sorciers n'allaient pas se laisser envahir sans rien faire. Les sorts fusèrent des deux côtés, et les adolescents tiraient sans encombre leur épingle du jeu et il apparut rapidement que les mangemorts n'étaient là que pour une attaque d'avertissement, bien que des duels commencent à s'organiser. 
Ron venait de dévier le sort de son adversaire et celui-ci s'écroula soudain lorsque Dean l'attaqua par derrière. Il fit un sourire au roux qui répondit d'un hochement de tête avant de se séparer à nouveau, Dean pour aller aider Seamus et Neville aux prises avec un adversaire plutôt coriace, tandis que Ron se détournait. 
Il avait entendu un cri, et se rendit dans cette direction, baguette au clair et prêt à s'en servir. Une camarade de classe de Ginny dont il avait oublié le nom venait de subir l'endoloris, et le sang de Ron ne fit qu'un tour. Furieux, il se jeta sur l'homme pour le renverser à terre, et bourra ses côtes de coup de poings, ayant même oublié qu'il avait une baguette. L'autre répondit par un coup de genoux qui atteignit le garçon en plein estomac, et Ron roula sur le côté, le souffle coupé, reprenant sa baguette pour stupéfixier son adversaire. 
Le mangemort devait le croire incapable de se défendre car il se retrouva immobilisé avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, et Ron se retourna vers l'adolescente toujours à terre pour voir comment elle s'en sortait, et compris immédiatement son erreur. 
- Experliarmus!!! 
Le sort l'atteignit dans le milieu du dos et il vola pour rencontrer le mur plutôt douloureusement, sa baguette s'échappant de sa main. Il voulut se retourner le plus vite possible pour faire face à son nouvel adversaire, et ce faisant, il entendit le début de l'incantation de l'homme. 
- Avada… 
Au loin, Hermione hurla, et Harry se retourna. 
Mais ils étaient trop loin, bien trop loin… il n'y avait personne, personne pour lui donner secours. Ron vit le bout de la baguette de l'homme commencer à briller d'une couleur verte de mauvais augure, tandis que le mangemort finissait de prononcer son sort, dans un étrange ralentis. 
- … Kedavra. 
Le rayon de lumière verte fusa, mais ne la frappa pas. Ron regarda, ahuris, surpris d'être encore en vie, l'endroit dans le sol où le sort dévié venait de frapper, faisant exploser la terre et voler des mottes de terre et d'herbe. 
Et accroché au bras du mangemort, l'ayant repoussé juste à temps, se trouvait la plus étrange des créatures que Ron n'avait jamais vu. 
Noire et écailleuse, pourvue d'ailes crochues et d'une longue queue fouettant l'air, Ron n'eut que le temps d'entrevoir des yeux d'un bleu cobalt brillant avant que la créature ne se serve de son appuis sur l'homme pour le faire chuter à terre, s'arrangeant dans le mouvement pour déboîter son bras de l'articulation de son épaule. 
Le mangemort hurla, hurlement qui fut brusquement interrompu par un son d'os brisé quand la créature lui brisa la nuque d'un geste presque badin. 
L'instant d'après elle n'était plus là, et Ron cligna des yeux avant de se retourner. Elle était au milieu des mangemorts. 
Et elle tuait les hommes habillés de capes noires sous les yeux ébahis des élèves et des adultes présents. Du coin de l'œil Ron vit Hermione accourir vers lui, et elle se jeta pratiquement dans ses bras, au bord des larmes. 
- Oh Ron… j'ai cru… j'ai eu tellement peur… il a failli… 
- Il l'aurait fait. Je serais… mort… si… 
Ron déglutit. Oui. Il serait mort si la créature n'était pas sortie d'il ne savait où. 
Hermione se retourna sans le lâcher, et regarda les mangemorts partir précipitamment, repoussés par la créature. Les survivants transplanèrent, laissant leurs morts derrière eux, et brusquement le silence revint. 
Les élèves, les Aurors et les habitants de Pré au Lard fixèrent tous la même chose: la créature étrange qui venait de tous les sauver. Mais celle-ci ne semblait pas vraiment s'occuper d'eux, elle leva ce qui lui servait de nez pour humer l'air, et se tourna brusquement dans la direction de Ron et Hermione qui se rapprochaient de Harry et des autres. En deux bonds elle fut sur eux et la première réaction des adolescents fut de lever leurs baguettes pour la repousser, mais elle s'arrêta à trois pas de Hermione et s'accroupit au sol, baissant la tête et levant les bras en une attitude soumise, tendant à la jeune fille tétanisée ce qui ressemblait à un globe de verre ou de cristal. 
*** 
Et voilà le chapitre deux!! J'espère que j'aurai un peu plus de review que la dernière fois, allez, je vous promet que l'histoire va devenir plus intéressante d'ici quelques chapitres… encore que c'est déjà pas mal… mais d'où sort donc cette créature?? Réponse au prochain chapitre!! :) 
Review pliiiiiiiiiiise… 
Kk


	3. La confession

**Démonologie appliquée**
**Auteur** : Kirsten Kun (kirsten_kun@yahoo.fr)
**Rating** : PG-13, en tout cas. Pas de slash prévu pour ceux qui sont contre. Spoilers du tome 5.
**Résum** : Un 'cadeau' de Hermione, venu du futur, sauve la vie de Ron pendant une attaque sur Pré au Lard. Pour qu'un futur de mort et de destruction ne soit pas, les évènements devront être changées et – surtout – contrôlés…
**Note** : Merci à Csame (merci merci!! :) j'adore tes fics en plus… heu, oui, je sais, je laisse jamais de reviews, pardooooooon… ), LeDjin (merci beaucoup, et pour les suppositions, tu as tout juste… ), bibi (j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue, mais j'ai un tout petit forfait et je ne vais pas sur internet tous les jours, et en plus mon ordi a fait des siennes… méchant méchant PC… merci pour ta review!!) et soffie (naaaaaaaan pas taper!!! Pas s'énerver, je fais aussi vite que possible!!! Lol ;p je viens d'enfin terminer mes partiels, et je suis en vacances… merci pour ta review et voilà la suite!! )
J'ai essayé de modifier la mise en page, j'avais pas vu quel désastre ça donnait sur fanfiction.net… j'espère que c'est mieux comme ça!! 
Bonne lecture!! 

**Troisième chapitre** : La confession

- Qu'est ce que je fais?!! Appela Hermione en fixant la créature avec des yeux ronds, tremblante d'appréhension. 

Harry se rapprocha avec précaution et, sans quitter la créature des yeux, proposa:

- Prends la sphère… 

Hermione lança un coup d'œil en direction de son ami, puis fit un pas en avant, lentement, avec précaution, et tendit finalement une main tremblante pour prendre la sphère de verre que lui proposait la créature. Ceci fait, l'étrange monstre baissa ses bras et recula, restant accroupi en position de soumission devant Hermione qui cligna des yeux devant l'étrangeté de la situation. 

Hermione baissa le regard sur la sphère qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Assez lourde pour sa taille, elle semblait briller d'une lueur propre d'une couleur très pâle, un vert d'eau tendant parfois sur le bleu. Elle pulsait légèrement, et la jeune femme fut presque certaine de la sentir palpiter entre ses mains, comme un… comme un cœur qui battait. 

La sensation en était des plus étrange. 

- Dumbledore pourra peut-être nous dire de quoi il s'agit… dit Harry.

Hermione sursauta. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'il s'était autant approché d'elle… elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et suivit la masse des élèves qui retournaient à Poudlard. 

* * *

Dumbledore ne dit pas grand-chose une fois que Harry et Hermione lui eurent expliqué la situation. Il se contenta de se caresser doucement la barbe en observant la créature qui s'était accroupi près de la jeune fille. 

Sur le chemin du retour elle s'était contentée de la suivre, s'appuyant sur ses quatre membres, ondulant souplement dans le sillage de Hermione. Rien ne semblait pouvoir la faire réagir, et alla n'avait pas eu l'air d'avoir la moindre intention belliqueuse, comme si elle ne s'était jamais battu contre les mangemorts. 

- Mlle Granger… finit par dire le directeur sans quitter des yeux la créature. Pouvez vous poser cette sphère sur mon bureau, je vous pris?? 

- Heu… oui, Monsieur le Directeur… acquiesça Hermione en s'avançant de quelques pas pour aller poser la sphère entre deux piles de parchemin. 

Se retournant, elle remarqua que Dumbledore fixait Ron et Harry avec l'air de se demander s'ils avaient le droit de rester, mais le regard de Harry, dur et froid, sembla le dissuader de tenter de les faire sortir. 

Hochant la tête, le directeur fit face à Hermione. 

- Je pense que cette sphère contient toutes les explications dont nous pourrions avoir besoin, il nous suffit de l'activer. 

Harry fronça les sourcils. 

- L'activer?? Ça ne pourrait pas être un piège?? 

- Non, je ne pense pas Harry… ces sphère sont faites pour contenir des informations, des mémoires, un peu à la manière d'une pensine… et puisque que notre… 'invit' l'a tendu à Mlle Granger, je suppose qu'elle est la seule pouvant la faire fonctionner. Il vous suffit de la toucher de votre baguette… 

Hermione croisa le regard de Harry et celui de Ron, tout deux raffermissant leur prise sur leur baguette pour le cas où cette sphère contenait un piège quelconque. Harry se déplaça même légèrement de manière à ne pas quitter la créature des yeux, avant de hocher la tête en direction de Hermione. 

Elle lui répondit par un petit sourire et se tourna résolument vers la sphère, puis leva sa baguette pour en poser le bout dessus. 

Pendant un instant elle crut que la sphère avait exposée, qu'elle avait brusquement centuplé de volume et qu'elle allait l'écraser contre les murs du bureau. Mais le bureau du directeur avait disparu, ainsi que la table sur laquelle était posée la sphère. Regardant autour d'elle, Hermione remarqua que les autres étaient là aussi, observant l'endroit où ils étaient arrivés d'un air quelque peu ébahis. Seul Dumbledore ne semblait pas si surpris de la tournure des évènements. 

Ils se trouvaient dans une grande pièce dépourvue de fenêtres, les murs recouverts d'étagères lourdement chargées de livres et d'objets magiques de toutes sortes. Un chaudron rempli d'une potion inconnue bouillonnait tranquillement sur un plan de travail, et une personne leur tournait le dos, assise dans un fauteuil. 

Hermione se tourna vers le directeur et croisa le regard bleu légèrement amusé. 

- C'est comme dans une pensine… fit remarquer Harry, brisant le silence. 

- Oui, répondit le directeur. Nous sommes dans un souvenir, mais un souvenir qui a été créé exprès à notre attention, je dirais. 

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que la personne dans le fauteuil se levait, et Hermione remarqua qu'elle était jusque là penchée sur une sphère identique à celle qu'elle venait d'activer, sauf que celle-ci était d'un rose pâle portant parfois sur l'orangé. 

La silhouette se retourna, et tous restèrent interdit quelques instants, observant la femme qui leur semblait indubitablement familière. Ses cheveux bruns veinés de mèches argentées étaient coupés court, encadrant son visage de boucles indisciplinées. Les traits de son visage étaient lisses et semblaient presque fragiles, et pour tout dire elle était très mince, presque maigre. Elle ne portait qu'une robe longue et simple mais d'un tissu épais et lourd, de couleur sombre, anthracite. Elle fixait un point dans le vide, regardant dans leur direction sans les voir, et soudain Ron émit une exclamation sourde, et jura. 

La femme prit alors la parole: 

_- Je me nomme Hermione Jeanne Granger et ceci est ma confession… _

* * *

Les réactions furent diverses et variées. Dumbledore eut une expression de surprise inédite dans son visage sage, et des plus comique si l'un d'entre eux avait pu l'apprécier, mais ils étaient tous plus ou moins dans le même état de surprise. Harry avait ouvert la bouche et semblait incapable de la refermer, ressemblant à un poisson rouge hors de son bocal, le regard horrifié. Ron, lui, l'avait reconnus la seconde avant qu'elle ne se présente, et semblait à la fois triste et abasourdi. 

Hermione avait poussé un cri, et plaqué sa main sur sa bouche. Il ne lui était pas même venu à l'esprit de ne pas croire l'affirmation de la femme, elle savait, sentait, que c'était elle. Elle se reconnaissait dans les yeux bruns et les cheveux incoiffables, dans le pli des lèvres et dans la forme du nez. Elle était face à elle-même avec quelques décennies de plus… 

La femme eut un petit sourire, légèrement moqueur, à mille lieues de celui de Hermione. 

_- Je ne vous vois pas, et ne vous verrait jamais, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de tenter d'imaginer vos réactions… je suppose qu'en plus de Hermione, Harry et Ron sont là. Peut-être également le Professeur Dumbledore, ou même les professeurs McGonagall ou Rogue. _

Aucun de ces derniers n'était là, mais ça n'avait pas tant d'importance. Elle prit une inspiration avant de continuer. 

_- Oui, je suis Hermione Granger, et le jour où j'enregistre ces mots nous sommes le 7 juin 2031. Si vous savez encore calculer vous en déduirez que j'ai 51 ans, et si vous trouvez mon apparence trop jeune pour mon âge sachez qu'il y a longtemps que j'ai cessé d'avoir le moindre scrupule à utiliser la magie… LES magies, pour mon propre compte. _

_Mais je n'envois pas un message à travers le temps pour parler de ce qu'est devenue ma vie, après tout ce n'est pas le plus important. Ce dont je veux vous parler est l'avenir du monde… _

Sa voix était grave est dure, tranchante comme la pierre, et pourtant tous parvinrent à retrouver certaines intonations qui appartenaient à leur Hermione.

_- Si le professeur Dumbledore est là, je l'imagine déjà secouer la tête avec désapprobation, se demandant sans doute ce qui m'a traversé l'esprit pour envoyer un message à travers les brumes du temps afin de changer ce qu'il devrait être, mais sachez, Monsieur, que j'ai déjà changé un évènement important de votre temps. La ligne du temps a déjà commencée à être modifiée de telle sorte que mon présent est déjà beaucoup moins probable. Car le jour où je vais envoyer cette mémoris, sera le 9 avril 1997, autrement dit le jour de la mort de Ron Weasley. _

Ron poussa un juron plutôt coloré que Dumbledore ne pensa même pas à réprimander, et le visage du roux prit une teinte livide. 

Impassible, la Hermione du futur continua.

_- Inutile de faire dans ton pantalon, Ron, car si tout s'est passé comme je l'avais prévu – et tout se passe toujours comme je le prévois – tu es actuellement bien vivant et en bonne santé. Tout au plus légèrement commotionné de la bataille qui vient d'avoir lieu à Pré au Lard… Car, comme vous avez pu le constater, la mémoris n'est pas venue seule. Je vous l'ai envoyé avec un méphistocélès, un démon moyen. De par sa nature extérieur à notre dimension, une telle créature sera capable de supporter un voyage dans le temps, contrairement à n'importe quel être humain. Je reviendrais plus tard sur l'utilité que vous pourrez en tirer… _

Hermione tourna la tête pour constater que la créature se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, au même endroit qu'avant l'activation de la sphère de mémoire, la mémoris. Le démon (puisqu'il s'agissait de cela), ne semblait pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit, et restait parfaitement impassible. 

_- Dans ma ligne de temps, la mort de Ron a été un évènement clé. Harry est devenu comme fou après cela, et sa douleur fut bien plus importante que lors de la disparition de Sirius. Alors qu'il avait gagné une maturité importante, il la reperdit rapidement et commença à faire des erreurs, toujours plus nombreuses. La seule chose qui lui importait était la disparition, la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de ses mains et avec le plus de souffrance possibles. Alors qu'il était l'enfant de la Lumière, Harry Potter devint un être éperdu de chagrin et rongé de haine et de colère, ne songeant qu'à la vengeance. Malgré tout, jusqu'au bout, l'Ordre le suivit. Et lorsque Harry Potter tomba, l'Ordre le suivit aussi. _

Harry déglutit, et se mordit les lèvres, détournant le regard. Etait-ce possible?? S'il perdait Ron… réagirait-il ainsi?? Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard de son ami. 

Oui. Ron vaudrait que l'on se batte pour sa mémoire. 

_- Après cela, que pouvait-il rester de la lumière au monde magique?? Le Seigneur se fit Empereur, et quiconque osait médire de lui perdait la vie dans des souffrances intolérables. Comment aurai-je pu survivre dans un tel monde?? Après tout, je n'étais qu'une née de moldus, une Sang de Bourbe… _

A l'horreur de tous, elle releva la manche gauche de sa robe, dévoilant la Marque des Ténèbres qui tranchait sur la peau pâle. Hermione gémit, et Ron jura à nouveau. Harry, lui, fit quelques pas pour venir placer une main sur l'épaule de son amie. Dumbledore baissa le regard. 

_- Je ne dirais pas que j'en suis fière, mais je n'en ai pas honte non plus. Ce n'était qu'une question de survie. Bien sûr j'aurais pu préférer la mort, mais la mort aurait signifié la fin de toute chose, et de tout espoir, même fou. Mon intelligence et mes connaissances m'ont sauvé la vie à de nombreuses reprises dans ce monde gouverné par le mal, à un tel point que j'ai fini par me retrouver sous la protection même de l'Empereur des Ténèbres. Au moment où je vous parle, il serait illusoire d'espérer ne serait-ce que le blesser. Il est devenu des milliers de fois plus puissant qu'à votre époque. _

_Ma ligne de temps est un cul de sac. Le mal a vaincu la lumière, fin de l'histoire. Mais tout n'est pas encore perdu à votre époque… laissez moi vous dire qu'elles sont les erreurs à ne pas reproduire… _

* * *

Et voilà pour ce troisième chapitre… :) j'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!!! Ce chapitre est un petit peu plus court que le précédent, mais je vais essayer de me rattraper dans un prochain, promis. 
Gros bisou et à la prochaine!! 
Kk


	4. Ce qu'il faudra faire ou ne pas faire

Démonologie appliquée

**Auteur** : Kirsten Kun (kirsten_kun@yahoo.fr)

**Rating** : PG-13, en tout cas. Pas de slash prévu pour ceux qui sont contre. Spoilers du tome 5.

**Résum** : Un 'cadeau' de Hermione, venu du futur, sauve la vie de Ron pendant une attaque sur Pré au Lard. Pour qu'un futur de mort et de destruction ne soit pas, les évènements devront être changées et – surtout – contrôlés…

**Note** : Je suis désolée du retard… mais ce n'est pas ma faute, mon ordinateur a fait une beeeeeelle plantée. Je n'ai heureusement pas perdu beaucoup de données, parce que j'ai toujours plein de sauvegardes sur des disquettes (je connais mon PC…), mais je n'ai pas pu écrire de la semaine… et je profite d'être chez une amie pour taper ce chapitre et le mettre en ligne… 

Par conséquent **je ne sais pas quand viendra le prochain chapitre**, la moitié est déjà écrite à la main, mais comme j'aime bien taper directement… un énoooorme bisou à ma copine Sophia qui me supporte dans son apart et sur son PC pour aujourd'hui, merci ma belle je sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi !!! 

Et les réponses aux reviews bien sûr… :)

**Csame** : merci d'avoir quand même laissé une review !! j'espère que ce chapitre (très lourd en explications…) va te plaire aussi !! j'ai beaucoup aimé ton chapitre 2 de 'Inconnu à cette adresse', au fait, je me demande qui est ce bonhommes (dont je me souviens plus le nom) qui a eu le culot d'inviter Harry… **Oceane**** la malicieuse **: je pense qu'il y aura un Hermione/Ron, oui, même si je ne sais pas encore vraiment comment je vais le gérer… merci pour ta review !! **Link9 **: voilà la suite, désolée d'avoir été si longue, mais c'était vraiment indépendant de ma volonté… j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !!! 

Je ne vous laisse avec le chapitre !!

**Quatrième chapitre** : Ce qu'il faudra faire… ou ne pas faire…

_- Je suis consciente que du fait que la mort de Ron n'a pas eu lieu, les évènements ne se dérouleront pas de la même façon, ou tout du moins pas à la même vitesse que dans ma ligne de temps. Je ne me risquerai pas à vous donner des dates qui se révèleront faussées et pourraient vous induire en erreur, mais seulement quelques principes et lignes de conduites à retenir. _

Harry releva la tête, et fixa le visage presque inexpressif de cette femme qui avait été la meilleure amie d'un Harry Potter qui n'existait plus, prêt à écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire, prêt à faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour que sa Hermione ne devienne jamais cette femme froide et hautaine, renfermée, et solitaire. 

_- Je crois me souvenir qu'à votre époque les relations avec les Elfes n'étaient pas au beau fixe. La vérité est qu'ils n'ont guère digéré le fait que la communauté sorcière se souvienne soudain d'eux comme d'une espèce intelligente au moment où elle avait désespérément besoin de leur puissance. J'ai eu tout loisir de constater que les Elfes sont de nature patiente et réfléchie, et qu'ils ne supportent que moyennement qu'on les presse de donner une réponse, ou qu'on leur demande de choisir un camp d'ici un certain ultimatum. Les Elfes ont leur fierté et leurs habitudes, ne pas en tenir compte ne mènerait qu'à un renfermement de leurs castes sans plus aucunes possibilités de renouer des contacts positifs avant des décennies, si ce n'est des siècles. _

Hermione écoutait avec attention, ayant momentanément oublié le fait qu'elle se trouvait face à elle-même. Harry pouvait presque voir les rouages de l'intelligence de son amie intégrer ce que la femme disait avec ce qu'elle avait déjà appris et compris au sujet de la culture elfique. 

_- Je pense que les Elfes pourraient être d'une grande aide dans cette guerre, même s'il s'avère que leur participation sera tardive. _

_Il y a d'autres points à considérer. A votre époque le Ministère de la Magie vient tout juste de commencer à faire face avec efficacité, mais méfiez vous des anciens fidèles de Fudge, ils sont plus nombreux que vous le croyez. Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant qu'il est vital de ne pas relâcher l'attention au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix sous le seul motif que le Ministère est enfin du même côté que Harry Potter et le professeur Dumbledore. _

Harry tourna la tête pour croiser le regard du vieil homme. Dumbledore se frottait doucement la barbe du plat de la main, pensif, et considérant ce que la Hermione du futur venait de dire. Harry savait qu'il se demandait quelles seront les implications de la divulgation au grand jour de l'appartenance de l'Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt à l'Ordre, bien que cette révélation ait été tout à fait accidentelle. Etant donné le tournant que venait alors de prendre le Ministère, ça n'avait pour ainsi dire fait aucune vague, mais Harry comprit que ça ne devait pas se reproduire. La force de l'Ordre du Phénix venait de sa discrétion, et il ne devait en aucun cas se diluer jusqu'à ne devenir qu'une organisation diffuse supplémentaire du Ministère. Même si le Ministre actuel était un membre actif de l'Ordre… 

_- N'oubliez pas non plus que ce qui a causé la mort de James et Lily Potter était la présence d'un traître que personne n'aurait pu soupçonner. La mort de Ron a peut-être été un évènement déterminant dans ma ligne de temps, mais il fut trop tard pour beaucoup d'entre nous lorsque nous découvrîmes la trahison de Seamus Finnigan. _

Il y eut une exclamation sourde venant de Ron, et Harry ne fit qu'ouvrir bêtement la bouche, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot. 

_- Ceci dit, si cela arrive_, continuait la femme, ignorante des réactions de stupeur que sa révélation venait de soulever. _Ce ne sera pas avant plusieurs années. Je ne dis pas non plus que Seamus soit devenu un mangemort de son plein gré. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le vérifier, mais je crois que tout comme pour moi, il s'agissait pour lui d'une question de survie. Je regrette aujourd'hui de ne pas en savoir plus sur lui, mais à l'époque la paranoïa était de mise… il ne fut pas le seul, et ce que je viens de vous dire est seulement un avertissement. Vigilance constante, oui, mais pas paranoïa aigue…_ rajouta-t-elle avec un faible sourire, sans doute en souvenir des extrêmes parfois amusant de Maugrey Fol-Oeil. 

_- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura de nombreuses occasions de tenter de semer la zizanie à travers les membres les plus influents de l'Ordre, et la seule force que vous aurez contre cela sera une confiance mutuelle. Il serait temps que Harry en vienne à considérer Rogue comme un allié et non comme un croque-mitaine à éviter à tout prix… _

Harry rougit légèrement et détourna la tête sous le reproche à peine dissimulé. Etrangement, deux jours plus tôt à peine Hermione venait de lui faire la même remarque… et celle-ci se tourna vers lui pour lui faire un petit sourire de connivence, tandis que Ron grimaçait dans son coin. Faire confiance à Rogue n'était certes pas dans son top 10 des changements qu'il était prêt à faire… 

_- Je dois vous prévenir qu'en plus de tous ces obstacles, le Seigneurs des Ténèbres deviendra de plus en plus puissant par la recherche d'autres alliés,_ continua la Hermione du futur en se déplaçant dans sa pièce pour aller touiller la potion qui mijotait doucement dans un chaudron sur le plan de travail. _Les géants ne se rangeront pas de son côté si vous continuez vos tentatives de contacts et de discussions avec l'aide de Hagrid et Madame Maxime. Les nains accepteront probablement votre alliance si vous les trouvez avant lui: il ne se rangeront que du côté de ceux qui leur offriront le plus de terres riches en minerai pour leurs mines. De ce fait, des contacts avec les milieux moldus de l'exploitation des richesses minières seraient plus que bienvenue. Pour les Elfes, je vous répète qu'il faut leur laisser du temps. Pour les vampires…_ elle soupira et ajouta une mesure de poudre indéfinissable dans son chaudron. La couleur de sa potion changea radicalement, et elle baissa la température de son feu avant de continuer. _Les vampires seront de redoutables adversaires s'ils se rangent du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je doute franchement que vous réussirez à vous en faire des alliés, et le mieux pour vous serait qu'ils restent neutres. Trouvez un moyen de les faire douter de la parole du Seigneur des Ténèbres concernant leurs accords et ils ne se mêleront pas de cette guerre. _

Dumbledore hocha la tête sur le côté, enregistrant toutes les informations qu'elle venait de leur faire parvenir. Nul doute que le simple fait que la mort de Ron n'ait pas eu lieu change déjà grandement la donne… Harry avait besoin de ce soutien, de cette ancre dans la réalité qu'était son ami pour garder la tête froide. Le vieil homme ne doutait pas une seconde que toute cette force et cette maturité que Harry avait gagné depuis la mort de Sirius fonderaient comme neige au soleil s'il perdait ses supports et ses repères. 

_- Et il y a un autre point important, un autre allié que vous ne soupçonnez même pas. Depuis l'emprisonnement de son père à Azkaban, Draco Malfoy a eu l'occasion d'ouvrir les yeux, et de voir que le vrai monde n'était pas tout à fait comme il l'imaginait à travers la vison déformée de son père. Dans ma ligne de temps, nous nous sommes rendu compte bien trop tard de cela. Sous une apparence hautaine et princière, moqueuse et sarcastique, se cache un adolescent absolument mort de trouille qui ignore totalement quoi faire. Il se rend bien compte que la voie du Seigneur des Ténèbres, que suivre les traces de son père est ce que beaucoup attendent de lui, dans les deux camps, mais tout comme Harry il a acquis une certaine maturité. Il est parfaitement conscient de ce qui se joue sous ses yeux, mais est coincé par les convenances. Ce sera à vous de faire le premier pas et de lui tendre la main pour qu'il se range de votre côté. _

Ron eut un reniflement moqueur, doutant fortement de ce que venait de dire la femme, et Hermione fronça les sourcils dans sa direction. Harry, lui, essayait de s'imaginer parlant civilement avec Malfoy sans y parvenir. 

_- Je vous imagine d'ici, fronçant les sourcils et huant haut et fort que vous ne vous rabaisserez pas à cela, mais Malfoy sera de lui-même suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre où se trouve son véritable intérêt. Je pense que vous pourrez même lui montrer le récit contenu dans cette mémoris, et qu'il comprendra. Qu'il verra ce qui peut être changé, à commencer par la mort de sa mère. Se ranger de votre côté pourra lui permettre de la mettre sous la protection de l'Ordre, pour que lorsque Lucius Malfoy sortira d'Azkaban il ne puisse pas la trouver pour décharger sa rancune sur elle. _

Harry croisa le regard de Hermione, puis celui de Dumbledore. S'il y avait quelque chose à faire…et bien il faudrait le faire. D'un certain côté il n'était effectivement pas juste de laisser Malfoy en arrière sous des prétextes de querelles d'adolescents. 

La Hermione du futur soupira et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qu'elle occupait au début de l'activation de la mémoris, le tournant de manière à toujours leur faire face. 

_- Je crois qu'il est maintenant temps de vous parler de comment j'ai opéré d'une part, et de l'invocation de ce méphistocélès d'autre part. Je tiens tout de même à vous préciser qu'à l'instant où j'enregistre ce message, si tout est prêt pour son invocation et pour le sortilège qui les enverra, lui et la mémoris, dans le passé, je ne sais encore absolument pas à quoi il ressemblera ni qu'elles seront ses capacités. Je sais cependant que ce sera un combattant, j'en ai besoin pour qu'il puisse sauver la vie de Ron. _

_Le sortilège qui me permettra d'envoyer tout ceci dans le passé n'est certes pas aisé à réaliser, mais il est faisable. Il est basé sur le même principe que les Retourneurs de Temps, mais vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que ceux-ci ne peuvent pas faire retourner une personne plus de douze heures dans le passé._

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Hermione qui acquiesça. Elle devait être au courant de cette particularité depuis sa troisième année… 

_- Au-delà de ce temps, la magie du Retourneur doit prendre trop de paramètres en compte, et ceux délivrés par le Ministères sont bridés à dix heures pour éviter les accidents. Le sortilège que je vais utiliser est basé sur le même principe mais utilise une quantité de magie bien plus importante qu'un simple Retourneur. A vrai dire je ne jetterai pas ce sort seule, mais vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir qui sera mon partenaire… Le seul problème de ce sort est qu'il ne peut pas permettre d'envoyer des êtres vivants dans le passé, d'où l'invocation du méphistocélès. Celui-ci venant d'une autre dimension, il ne sera pas affecté par les modifications d'espace et de temps autour de lui. Evidemment je ne peux décemment pas vous envoyer une telle créature sans un moyen pour vous assurer de sa totale loyauté, aussi je dresserai un pacte de soumission avec elle de telle manière qu'elle n'obéira qu'à moi. Et donc à la Hermione adolescente de mon passé, tout comme Hermione sera la seule capable de faire fonctionner la mémoris. J'ose espérer que ce démon vous sera utile dans de nombreux combats à venir, et que Hermione n'aura aucuns scrupules à l'utiliser comme il se doit. _

La dernière phrase avait été dite sur un ton dur, et si la femme avait pu fixer Hermione de son regard perçant elle l'aurait fait. Harry comprit à quoi est ce qu'elle faisait allusion: Hermione continuait de se battre pour la libération des Elfes de Maison, et le simple fait de savoir que la créature – un démon ou non ne changeait pas grand-chose à la donne – lui soit totalement allouée, tel un esclave à son maître, devait lui donner la nausée. Harry se demanda comment son amie allait réussir à gérer cela, et il eut l'intime conviction qu'elle n'allait pas mettre longtemps avant de faire des recherches à la bibliothèque pour savoir comment briser ce pacte. Le jeune homme espérait seulement qu'elle se renseignerait avant sur les réactions du démon… car il était plus que probable que celui-ci n'apprécie guère tout ce temps passé en esclavage. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un démon en plus de Voldemort. 

_- Je crois que j'arrive au bout. Vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître les détails de l'invocations, ni du sort utilisé pour retourner dans le passé. Tout ce dont je m'inquiète est que cela fonctionne… ensuite ce sera à vous de reconstruire un futur autre que celui dans lequel je vis. Vous pourrez difficilement faire pire…_ elle soupira et se leva à nouveau, pour éteindre le feu sous sa potion. 

Elle resta silencieuse en touillant une dernière fois sa mixture, puis la transvasa d'un habile mouvement du poignet dans un récipient plus petit qu'elle referma. Harry fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé de baguette ni de formule magique, se demandant jusqu'à quel point la sorcière était puissante, et si elle ne serait pas venue elle-même dans le passé si cela avait été possible. 

Le Hermione du futur revient près de son bureau pour y déposer la potion, et se tourna à nouveau vers eux. 

_- Bien, je crois que tout ce qu'il me reste à faire et de vous souhaiter bonne ch… _

Elle fut interrompue par trois coups secs donnés à sa porte, et elle se tourna dans la direction du panneau de bois en fronçant les sourcils. 

_- Oui?! _

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer un homme qui la referma derrière lui. Il était grand et de haute stature, mais en même temps fin et élancé. Il portait des vêtements noir et argenté très près du corps avec peu de peau visible, et Harry devina que cela servait à cacher certaines choses, comme les écailles émeraude qui sortaient de son col roulé pour venir recouvrir une partie de ses joues et de ses tempes. Ses cheveux longs étaient tirés en arrière et retenus en queue de cheval lâche sur sa nuque, les longues mèches d'un blond presque blanc recouvrant son dos. 

Harry réalisa brusquement qu'il connaissait l'homme. 

- Malfoy… chuchota-t-il, et Ron lui lança un regard incrédule, avant de devoir admettre qu'il avait raison. 

La Hermione du futur ne semblait pas très heureuse de son interruption, et elle le fusilla du regard, ce qu'il ignora superbement. 

_- Tout est prêt, il ne manque plus que toi et ta potion de soumission,_ Princesse_…_

Sa voix était étrangement douce et chuchotante, même si le surnom qu'il lui avait donné avait été prononcé d'un ton un peu sarcastique.

_- En ce qui me concerne je n'avais pas tout à fait terminé… _lui signala Hermione en grimaçant. 

Malfoy se tourna vers le bureau et la mémoris. 

_- Oh… ça enregistre encore??_  Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire. 

_- Bien sûr que non, je suis debout dans mon bureau à parler toute seule à des ombres…_ répondit-elle d'une voix sarcastique que Harry et Ron n'avaient jamais entendue venant de leur amie. 

Malfoy eut un petit rire qui fit frissonner Harry. Quoiqu'il soit devenu, si son apparence avait prit de tels traits non humains, il était également prêt à parier que cela avait affecté sa manière de penser et d'être… 

_- Désolé._ Fit il sans avoir l'air de l'être. 

_- J'ai terminé. J'étais en train, en tout cas… _

_- Dans ce cas…_ Malfoy se tourna plus ou moins dans la direction où ils se trouvaient, et Harry constata que, si ses yeux étaient toujours de cette impossible couleur argenté, ils avaient maintenant des pupilles verticales. _Bonne chance, Potter. Parce que tu vas en avoir sacrément besoin…_ souffla-t-il. 

Hermione se tourna simplement vers eux et rajouta: 

_- Adieu. _

Puis elle posa sa main sur la mémoris, et le décor autour d'eux devint flou avant de disparaître. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le soleil de cette fin d'après midi donnant aux tableaux et aux objets sur les étagères des reflets rougeâtre et orangé plutôt apaisant. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant une longue minute, fixant la mémoris, et soudain Hermione craqua. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et commença à pleurer, les mains devant sa bouche pour essayer de retenir ses sanglots. 

Etant la plus proche d'elle Harry posa une main sur son épaule avant de la tirer doucement contre lui, et Ron les rejoignit pour la serrer lui aussi. Ils restèrent ainsi, les uns dans les bras des autres, Hermione pleurant cette femme qu'elle pourrait devenir, Ron et Harry se jurant de ne pas laisser cela arriver. 

Laissant les adolescents entre eux, Dumbledore s'écarta un peu pour aller s'asseoir dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée, rassemblant ses pensées, essayant de déterminer par quoi commencer parmi tout ce que la mémoris avait révélé. 

Et toujours dans le même coin de la pièce, le méphistocélès restait totalement immobile, attendant des ordres d'une personne qui serait la dernière au monde à vouloir lui en donner.

*** 

Voilà, désolée pour ce chapitre lourd en explication et paroles, mais il était indispensable à l'histoire… il est un peu plus long aussi, et j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop compact… le prochain contiendra un peu plus d'action, promis!! 

Merci de laisser un petit mot, et je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!! 

Kk


	5. Clair de Lune

**Démonologie appliquée**
**Auteur** : Kirsten Kun (kirsten_kun@yahoo.fr)
**Rating** : PG-13, en tout cas. Pas de slash prévu pour ceux qui sont contre. Spoilers du tome 5.
**Résum** : Un 'cadeau' de Hermione, venu du futur, sauve la vie de Ron pendant une attaque sur Pré au Lard. Pour qu'un futur de mort et de destruction ne soit pas, les évènements devront être changées et – surtout – contrôlés…
**Note** : Merci Csame pour ta review!! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, aussi. J'ai hâte de voir la suite de 'Inconnu à cette adresse'!!! :) 
Oh, et je vais bientôt avoir un nouveau pc!! Enfin, d'occasion, mais plus neuf que celui qui m'a lâchement abandonné la semaine dernière!!! Par contre, je ne sais pas si ça me fera écrire plus vite… ;p
Est-ce que les lecteurs me boudent?? Je ne dis pas que j'écris pour les reviews, mais ça m'intéresserait quand même de savoir si on me lit!! 
**Cinquième chapitre** : Clair de lune. 

Hermione regardait la lune, essayant de ne pas penser à tout ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Aux regards surpris des autres Griffondors quand tous trois étaient revenus avec le méphistocélès, quand ils avaient expliqué d'où est-ce qu'il venait. Elle essayait de ne pas penser à Ron lançant un regard mauvais à un Seamus Finnigan qui n'avait rien encore rien fait. Elle voulait oublier le regard plein de pitié de Harry sur elle. 

Etait-ce ainsi qu'ils avaient l'habitude de regarder leur Survivant ?? Avec à la fois de la pitié et de l'espoir, laissant leur futur reposer sur ses épaules ?? Est-ce qu'elle avait elle-même habitué Harry à ce regard ?? 

Hermione baissa la tête, se sentant soudain mal. Elle était d'un seul coup arrivée au centre de l'attention générale et se rendait compte que c'était pesant. Vis-à-vis de Harry, elle se sentait soudain un peu honteuse, et se promit de faire des efforts pour moins se reposer sur lui. Il avait besoin qu'on le soutienne et qu'on lui fasse comprendre qu'on était là pour lui, pour la personne qu'il était et pas pour le Survivant. Il avait assez à supporter des regards de la population du monde magique sans pour autant devoir supporter ceux de ses amis. 

Elle soupira. 

Elle s'était assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre de la salle commune, regardant la lune tracer son chemin au milieu des étoiles. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle, excepté le méphistocélès qui faisait en sorte de ne pas être éloigné d'elle de plus de quelques mètres. 

Hermione avait eu tout loisir d'observer la créature de près. Elle était fondamentalement de couleur noire, recouverte de fines écailles qui devenaient plus épaisses et tranchantes au niveau des articulations. Selon la luminosité, les reflets devenaient changeants. De bleus sous la lumière vive du jour, ils devenaient rougeâtres à la lumière des flammes. S'il faisait assez sombre dans la pièce – comme en cet instant précis, où la seule lumière provenait du croissant de la lune et des étoiles, ainsi que de quelques braises persistantes dans l'âtre – on pouvait voir de minuscules étincelles prendre vie le long de ses bras et de son dos, et se propager sur quelques centimètres en silence. 

Le démon n'avait pas une apparence repoussante en cet instant… il semblait plus magique que tout ce que Hermione avait déjà vu, mais il n'était précisément effrayant. Il faut dire qu'il se tenait accroupi, ses doigts refermés sur ses genoux, la queue enroulée autour de ses pattes griffus en une attitude d'attente, ses ailes repliées sur son dos, presque invisibles. S'il se levait ou étendait ses membres, il devenait bien plus grand et plus imposant.

Son regard était fixe, et cela glaçait Hermione. Ce n'était que le reflet de ce qui lui avait été fait, de cette obéissance sans borne qu'il lui vouait, de son existence liée à ses moindres désirs. Ça lui faisait peur. Elle osait à peine imaginer les horreurs qu'avait dû vivre cette Hermione du futur pour se résoudre à ensorceler un être conscient et le priver de toute personnalité propre. Mais elle se refusait à devenir ainsi. 

Et avec un hochement de menton volontaire, elle décida qu'elle irait à la bibliothèque dès l'heure d'ouverture pour faire des recherches sur les démons. 

*** 

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut lorsque un petit bruit provint de l'escalier venant du dortoir des garçons, et elle leva la tête, remarquant du coin de l'œil le démon en faire autant, comme une extension d'elle-même qui regardait dans la même direction qu'elle. 

- 'Mione ?? Tu es encore debout ?? Fit la voix de Ron, quelques instants à peine avant d'apparaître dans la faible lumière de la lune.

Hermione sourit doucement, se détendant. Le démon regagna son immobilité habituelle. 

- Je suis redescendue au bout d'un moment, je n'arrivais pas à dormir… dit elle d'une voix basse, resserrant la couverture sur ses épaules. 

Il faisait plus frais près de la fenêtre. 

- Un peu comme moi, alors… répondit Ron en venant s'asseoir en face d'elle. 

Il lui sourit, et entoura ses genoux de ses bras. Elle se redressa un peu contre le mur et croisa son regard les yeux bleus du garçons brillèrent un instant sous la lumière de la lune. 

Le silence s'installa, un silence confortable tel que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait le désir de le rompre. Mais finalement Ron prit une inspiration. 

- Dans une autre ligne de temps, je serai mort. Et toi et Harry seriez en train de pleurer… 

Hermione le fixa d'un air choqué, presque outragée qu'il ose plaisanter sur ce sujet. Mais en levant les yeux sur lui, elle aperçut son regard grave. 

Ron ne plaisantait pas… 

- Mais tu n'es pas mort… répondit-elle. 

- Nan, mais je pourrais l'être. 

- Mais tu ne l'es pas… 

Il rit doucement. 

- C'est un vrai dialogue de sourd... 

Hermione sourit tristement. 

- Je n'arrive pas à imaginer comment je réagirai si tu… mourrais… fit elle, sa voix se cassant pour le dernier mot. 

Ron eut un sourire un peu moqueur. 

- Oh, ça veut dire que je compte quelque part ?? 

- Imbécile !! Bien sûr que tu comptes !! s'exclama-t-elle en levant son bras pour lui mettre une petit baffe sur le haut du crâne. 

Ron se défendit en ricanant doucement, et attrapa la main d'Hermione qui le menaçait des pires tourments. Ils bataillèrent quelques instants, la jeune fille essayant de le frapper tandis qu'il se défendait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, réussissant même à pincer les côtes de Hermione qui glapit sous la surprise. 

Finalement, ils se calmèrent, et c'est avec l'esprit beaucoup plus détendu qu'ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers la fenêtre pour contempler la nuit. Pendant leur petite bataille amicale, les pieds de Ron avaient glissé vers Hermione, et ses orteils s'étaient d'eux même glissés sous la couverture qui recouvrait la jeune fille. Leurs pieds se touchaient, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne fasse le moindre signe indiquant qu'il s'en était rendu compte. 

- Il est quelle heure ?? Demanda Hermione au bout d'une petite éternité. 

- Suffisamment tôt pour ne pas aller nous recoucher… 

- Tu as dormi un peu, au moins?? Fit elle. 

Ron haussa les épaules. 

- Un petit peu. Pas beaucoup… je commençais à m'endormir quand Harry a fait un cauchemar. Il m'a réveillé… Rajouta-t-il sans animosité envers son ami. 

Ce n'était pas de sa faute. 

- Un cauchemar?? Dit Hermione en croisant le regard du roux. 

- Rien de très méchant… enfin, façon de parler. Juste un cauchemar ordinaire. Je l'ai réveillé, et il s'est rendormi presque immédiatement. Mais je n'avais plus envie de chercher le sommeil… 

- Alors tu es descendu… 

- Ouais. Et toi, tu as dormi?? 

- … un peu. La présence du… méphistocélès, me perturbe un peu… j'ai l'impression qu'il attend quelque chose. J'ai essayé de lui dire d'aller se reposer, ou dormir, mais il s'est contenté de rester dans son coin… 

- C'est peut-être sa manière à lui de dormir… Fit remarquer Ron en se tournant vers le démon qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil depuis son arrivée. 

- Il doit quand même bien y avoir un moment où il doit se reposer, quand même… j'irai à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure, je veux essayer de me renseigner sur lui. 

- Sur un démon… dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard… répondit-il d'un ton sceptique. Même dans le Département des Mystères je ne suis pas sûr qu'on pourrait y trouver quelque chose. 

Hermione haussa les épaules. 

- Je vais quand même déjà essayer dans la bibliothèque avant de faire une demande auprès des Langues de Plomb… 

Ron releva la tête, un peu incrédule, et s'apprêtait à la traiter de folle quand il remarqua son petit sourire en coin. 

- Toi alors!!! S'exclama-t-il. J'ai failli te croire!! 

- N'empêche que je le ferai si je ne trouve rien… et puis, qui refuserai de me laisser étudier mon méphistocélès??!! 

Hermione se figea, soudain. Elle venait de le dire. _Mon_ méphistocélès. Elle venait de déclarer à voix haute le lien qui les unissait, ce lien dont elle ne voulait pas, ce lien dont elle désirait le libérer. 

Incapable de s'en empêcher, elle leva une main tremblante devant sa bouche, et laissa les larmes envahir ses yeux. La fatigue aidant, elle se retrouva bientôt à sangloter sans pouvoir rien y faire. Ron se déplaça sur le rebord de la fenêtre et vint se mettre en face d'elle pour la prendre doucement par les épaules, un peu hésitant, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir face à ses larmes. 

- Ron… sanglota-t-elle. Je ne veux pas… être une esclavagiste… je veux lui rendre… sa liberté… 

- Chuuuut… souffla-t-il en réponse en se rapprochant un peu plus, comprenant mieux la raison de ses pleurs. 

- Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas… murmura Hermione en se laissant aller, jusqu'à se retrouver complètement appuyée contre le roux. 

Ron passa une main apaisante sur son dos, en large cercle réconfortant, et attendit qu'elle se calme un peu avant de dire: 

- Tu trouveras un moyen, même si ça te prendra des années… je te connais de toute façon, tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire tant que tu n'auras rien trouvé. 

Elle fit un pâle sourire. 

- Et ce rebord de fenêtre est atrocement inconfortable, tant qu'à finir la nuit ici, autant profiter des fauteuils, tu ne crois pas?? 

Elle eut un petit rire, et Ron sourit, content d'avoir réussit à lui faire penser à autre chose. 

Tous deux se levèrent, emmenant la couverture avec eux, et allèrent s'installer dans le grand fauteuil qui faisait face à la cheminée. Ni l'un ni l'autre ayant sa baguette magique pour redonner vie au foyer, Ron se contenta de remuer les quelques braises restantes pour les dégager des cendres, afin qu'ils puissent profiter un peu de leur chaleur avant que les Elfes de maison arrivent pour s'occuper du feu correctement. 

Hermione sécha ses joues du plat de la main et se laissa aller doucement contre la présence apaisante de Ron, remarquant du coin de l'œil que le méphistocélès s'était lui aussi rapproché d'eux. 

Timidement, Ron releva son bras pour le passer autour des épaules de la jeune fille, hésitant un peu, mais comme elle ne dit rien il finit par le poser sur ses épaules, la laissant s'appuyer un peu plus contre lui. 

Epuisés par une longue nuit presque sans sommeil, ils s'assoupirent rapidement, et c'est dans cette position que Harry les trouva, à peine plus d'une heure plus tard. 

*** 

- Mais arrête de te marrer!!! Finit par exploser Ron par-dessus ses pancakes. 

N'y tenant plus, Harry s'écroula sur son banc en se tenant les côtes, pratiquement en train de s'étouffer avec ses œufs brouillés. Depuis qu'il avait découvert Ron et Hermione dormant "tendrement enlacés" dans le grand fauteuil de la salle commune en se levant le matin, il n'avait pas cessé de les regarder avec un petit sourire en coin, et à échanger des coups d'œil entendu avec Dean et Seamus. N'en déplaise à Ron qui avait encore en travers de la gorge la future-hypothétique-trahison de ce dernier… 

Quant au démon, imperturbable, il s'était accroupi juste derrière Hermione. Elle avait essayé de lui proposer de la nourriture, et était même allée jusqu'à lui ordonner de manger – malgré tout ce qui lui en coûtait de lui donner un ordre – mais le méphistocélès était resté tout à fait stoïque, ne donnant même pas l'impression qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle lui disait. 

Hermione roula des yeux en voyant Harry écroulé de rire et Ron rouge de fureur et de gêne, et avala la dernière gorgée de son jus d'orange tout en se levant. 

- Où vas-tu?? Demanda Ginny, semblant être la seule à remarquer qu'elle venait de se lever. 

- A la bibliothèque. 

Dean s'écroula sur la table et fit d'un ton faussement mélodramatique:

- De bon matin, un lundi, avant même le début des cours!!! Tu vas tous nous tuer, un jour!! 

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'avais besoin d'être accompagnée… Commença Hermione qui se demandait quelle mouche piquait son compagnon de classe. 

- De toute façon tu n'as plus le choix, intervint Seamus en levant un index sensé lui donner l'air d'un orateur. Car tu as à partir de maintenant et à jamais un chevalier servant qui devra te suivre partout où tu iras. Et je ne parle pas du tas d'écailles… précisa-t-il quand elle commença à froncer les sourcils, pensant qu'il parlait du démon. 

Hermione cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Pour l'aider, Seamus se tourna vers Ron qui essayait d'étouffer Harry avec une tranche de pain. 

- Rooooooon… chantonna l'Irlandais. Au boulot mon vieux, tu as une princesse à escorter… 

- … à travers les couloirs dangereux de Poudlard… renchérit Dean.

- … jusqu'à la bibliothèque… 

- … et ce serait peut-être une bonne idée de lâcher Harry… 

- … parce qu'on va encore en avoir besoin… 

Ron se figea et regarda les deux amis d'un air un peu incrédule, tandis que Ginny pouffait. 

- On dirait les jumeaux… murmura-t-elle… 

Harry, après s'être débarrassé des morceaux de pain qui lui encombraient la bouche, se releva et tapota le bras du roux. 

- Amuse-toi bien… 

Et sur ce, il remplit sa tasse de lait au chocolat bien chaud et commença à le siroter tranquillement. 

Le regard de Ron passa des uns aux autres, et il hésitait encore entre tous les frapper ou les ignorer quand Hermione s'accrocha à sa manche. 

- Tu viens?? Fit elle d'une petite voix faussement timide. Il y a d'énormes armures très méchante dans le couloir qui mène à la bibliothèque tu sais… sans compter que je pourrais croiser un Serpentus Malfoyus en quête d'une proie… 

Ron cligna des yeux, et finit par se lever en haussant les épaules avec l'impression latente d'avoir raté quelque chose. C'est sous un hurlement de rire venant de la moitié de la table des Griffondors que tous deux quittèrent la Grande Salle, le démon trottinant à leur suite. 

*** 

Ouf, finit. J'aime assez ce chapitre, où Ron et Hermione se rapproche… enfin j'espère que je ne suis pas trop tombée dans le cucul la praline… au prochain chapitre on devrait voir Draco, avis aux fans du petit blond… ;) 
Merci de me lire, et s'il vous plait, laissez moi une petite review… 
Kk


	6. Le cas Malfoy

**Démonologie appliquée**
**Auteur** : Kirsten Kun (kirsten_kun@yahoo.fr)
**Rating** : PG-13, en tout cas. Pas de slash prévu pour ceux qui sont contre. Spoilers du tome 5.
**Résum** : Un 'cadeau' de Hermione, venu du futur, sauve la vie de Ron pendant une attaque sur Pré au Lard. Pour qu'un futur de mort et de destruction ne soit pas, les évènements devront être changées et – surtout – contrôlés…
**Note** : ce chapitre a été en grande partie écrit entre minuit et deux heures du matin, après avoir lu un slash Sirius/Remus en… allemand (je suis fière de la langue de ma moman… XD). Je m'excuse pour les incohérences, s'il devait en avoir. Je me relie toujours mais, je me connais… (aaaach… Sirius, du bist soooo sβ *.*)
Link9: merci beaucoup pour ta review!! J'espère que je ne te décevrai pas pour la suite de la relation Ron/Hermione!! Ranae: c'est vrai que le premier chapitre a un ton différent des autres, mais malheureusement ça ne devrait pas revenir comme ça… voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plait!! Csame: merci merci merci!! C'est vraiment trop d'honneur, lol!! Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ma fic :) j'espère que la suite va te plaire aussi… Oceane la malicieuse: ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de lâcher, mais bon, l'inspiration ne vient pas toujours quand on le voudrait… et chez moi ce n'est pas très recommandé d'écrire au milieu de la nuit… XD 
**Sixième chapitre** : Le cas Malfoy. 

Hermione avait passé tout son temps libre à la bibliothèque, sans encore rien trouver. Harry était venu l'aider à la pause de midi et après les cours, mais la jeune fille avait des idées bien précises sur ce qu'elle recherchait, et autant lui que Ron ne lui étaient pas très utiles. Tout au plus pouvaient-ils lui apporter des livres… 

Mais au final Harry se sentait quelque peu inutile, et pour être honnête il avait aussi d'autres choses à penser. Hermione restait obnubilée par le démon, c'était une créature nouvelle, inconnue, sur laquelle elle ne savait pratiquement rien, et forcément ça titillait sa soif inépanchable de savoir. 

Mais parce que c'était un démon, Harry craignait de voir débarquer des Aurors du ministère de la magie incessamment sous peu, et doutait que Dumbledore puisse les convaincre que le méphistocélès était à priori inoffensif. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il était tout à fait peu probable que des Aurors rendu nerveux par le retour de Voldemort officiel depuis quelques mois repartent l'esprit tranquille après avoir appris que le seul démon se trouvant actuellement dans leur dimension spatio-temporelle soit sous les ordres directes d'une étudiante de Poudlard. 

Même si c'était la meilleure élève de sa promotion. 

Même si c'était l'une des meilleures amies de Harry Potter himself. 

Même si elle connaissait le fils de l'actuel ministre de la Magie depuis des années. 

Oui, même. 

Harry sortit de la bibliothèque sous le regard interrogateur de Mme Pince, qui devait se demander pour quelle raison exacte le fameux trio se séparait dans l'une de ses éternelles recherches sans fin sur des sujets n'intéressants habituellement pas les étudiants normalement constitués. 

Le jeune homme erra un moment sans but dans les couloirs, essayant vaguement de récapituler pour lui-même les trop rares informations qu'ils avaient pu récupérer sur les démons en général. 

De une, le peu qu'ils savaient tenait des mythes et des légendes, du folklore commun et des représentations bibliques du Mal en général. Ce qui bien évidemment n'augurait rien de bon pour la suite, puisqu'il faudrait tout d'abord réussir à séparer le vrai du faux, et les observations des affabulations avant de pouvoir commencer ne serait-ce qu'à proposer des hypothèses sur la nature exacte du méphistocélès d'Hermione. 

Le démon provenait d'une autre dimension, c'était certain. Et puisque la Hermione du futur avait pu l'invoquer, et avait pu découvrir des informations le concernant, alors en toute logique ils devraient eux aussi en être capable. C'était du moins ce que pensait Hermione… 

Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Harry. 

Il se souvenait de l'apparence froide et sèche de la femme de la mémoris. De ses traits trop jeunes pour son âge réel. Il se souvenait du Draco Malfoy qui était momentanément apparu. Des écailles qui remontaient le long de ses joues, des yeux aux pupilles de chats. 

Harry n'avait fait aucune remarque, mais les yeux du méphistocélès avaient des pupilles verticales… et de là à penser qu'il puisse y avoir un lien… 

Comment avait fonctionné ce monde futur qu'ils travaillaient à rendre le moins probable possible?? Ils n'en avaient aucune idée. La Hermione du futur s'était bien gardée de leur laisser la moindre information à ce sujet. 

Quelles étaient les magies déployées et maîtrisées?? Qu'est ce que le règne de Voldemort avait apporté?? Des magies interdites avaient dû être redécouvertes, des expérimentations immorales pratiquées… 

Harry n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir. Il ne _devait_ pas savoir… mieux valait être maintenu dans l'ignorance que soumis à la tentation… 

Il soupira, et emprunta de manière automatique l'escalier menant à la tour de Griffondor, s'arrêtant soudain en plein milieu. 

Non. 

Il avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air… à cette heure la plupart des élèves occupaient la cour ou les couloirs, et Harry avait besoin d'être un peu seul. Il redescendit quelques marches et se dirigea à la place vers la tour d'Astronomie. La montée et l'air frais lui feraient du bien… 

***  

Draco Malfoy n'était du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Ni à marcher sur ceux des autres à vrai dire, mais il convient de préciser qu'il avait pour ce faire deux merveilleux gorilles d'un quintal et demi chacun qui convenaient parfaitement pour ce genre d'activité. 

Bref, Draco avait un caractère bien trempé, et il aimait en faire profiter l'école entière. Du moins dans des conditions normales. 

Car ce n'était pas des conditions normales. Pas quand on savait qu'il venait de recevoir une lettre, la Lettre avec la Majuscule bien à sa place, celle qui peut changer le cours de toute une vie. 

Sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie, on lui demandait de faire un choix. Le Choix. Le seul choix dont Draco se souvenait dans son enfance, était celui qu'il avait eu à faire entre un paquet de chocogrenouilles et une boîte de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue à l'âge de sept ans, parce que la nourrice qui le gardait en ce temps-là n'avait pas assez de monnaie pour lui prendre les deux. 

Il avait alors hurlé, exigé et fait un des caprices d'enfant pourri gâté dont il avait le secret, mais ça n'avait rien changé. Au final la nourrice ne lui avait rien acheté et s'était contentée de le ramener au Manoir en le traînant par  la manche. 

Le lendemain elle avait été remplacé par une autre, possédant des poches un peu plus grandes pour pouvoir y mettre plus de monnaie, histoire que pareil scandale ne se reproduise plus. 

Tout ça pour dire que Draco Maloy se trouvait face à une situation des plus inédite, en équilibre sur un fil bien trop fin à son goût, et s'il y avait bien une chose que Draco Malfoy détestait presque autant que Harry Potter, c'était de sentir une situation lui échapper complètement. 

Et c'était le cas… 

Jusqu'à l'été dernier, il s'était contenté d'être l'héritier de la famille Malfoy, et de tenir son rôle. Pas qu'il sût faire autre chose de toute manière. Mais être exécrable, mener sa petite coure à la baguette et mener la vie la plus dure possible au Survivant étaient pour ainsi dire les seules choses qu'il sache faire, et pour tout dire il ne s'était jamais demandé si cela aurait pu être autrement. Après tout, Potter était l'ami de Weasley, qui lui-même était son ennemi génétique… 

C'était dans l'ordre des choses. 

Mais aujourd'hui… 

La Lettre était des plus claire sur ce qu'on attendait de lui. 

La Marque. La soumission. Marcher dans les pas de son père aux côtés de Voldemort. 

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco était mort de trouille. Réellement mort de trouille. Parce qu'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il ne voulait pas être marqué comme du bétail pour être ensuite exhibé comme un animal de race récemment acquis. Et pour être honnête avec lui-même, Draco avait assez souvent vu la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras de son père pour se demander quelle devait être la douleur à supporter pour se la faire apposer. 

Draco avait choisi un endroit calme et à l'écart pour lire sa lettre, et la tour d'Astronomie s'était révélée être l'idéal. S'il n'y croisait un pas un couple en pleine affaire… 

Mais l'heure était assez peu propice aux roucoulements. Un lundi soir, ce genre d'élève était plus occupé à rattraper ses devoirs en retard à cause du temps passé à batifoler pendant le week-end. 

Draco se tenait donc seul au milieu de la tour, robes et cape balayées par le vent somme toute plutôt frisquet pour un mois d'avril. Distraitement, le jeune homme resserra son écharpe, mais une rafale de vent plus forte que les autres en profita pour lui arracher la lettre des mains. Draco, incrédule, fixa pendant un instant le court parchemin virevolter joyeusement, avant de se réveiller et de s'élancer à sa poursuite. Il ne serait pas très bon pour lui que quelqu'un découvre son contenu, étant donné qu'il s'y trouvait une date de rendez-vous pour une initiation qu'il ne désirait somme toute que très peu. 

Draco Malfoy, sorcier de rang pur, et unique héritier de la grande et noble famille des Malfoy, se mit à courir comme un dératé pour essayer de plaquer la lettre au sol. Sans y parvenir, mais réussissant par contre à sembler parfaitement ridicule à sautiller partout tel le crapaud de Neville dans ses meilleurs jours. 

Un appel d'air venant de l'escalier capta le parchemin récalcitrant, et Draco s'élança à sa poursuite sans auparavant vérifier que personne ne se trouvait dans l'étroit escalier en colimaçon. 

Il se retrouva nez à lunettes avec Harry Potter. 

*** 

"Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une aussi bonne idée que ça, de monter à la Tour d'Astronomie" se dit Harry avec philosophie, un bout de papier volant non identifié à la main, et un Draco Malfoy mal coiffé et haletant pratiquement allongé sur lui. 

- Potter, grommela le blond en se redressant avec humeur, lançant un regard noir au Survivant tout en se recoiffant du plat de la main. 

- Désolé Malfoy, mais je crois bien que je ne suis pas celle que tu attendais… fit Harry avec un petit sourire moqueur, tout en vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien de cassé. 

Les chutes d'escalier en colimaçon sur 10m de dénivelé ne faisaient après tout pas partie de l'entraînement que lui dispensaient les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. 

Malfoy lui lança un regard noir.

- Rend moi ma lettre, souffla-t-il d'un ton furieux. 

- Quelle lettre?? … oh! S'exclama Harry en baissant le regard sur le parchemin qu'il tenait toujours à la main. 

Il avait oublié jusqu'à son existence, fait aisément expliqué par la succession d'évènements qui venaient de lui tomber dessus (dans tous les sens du terme). 

A peine arrivé au sommet de l'escalier, il s'était d'abord pris un bout de papier en travers de la figure. Il avait à peine eu le temps de l'écarter de son visage que son ennemi personnel, sorti de nulle part, lui avait foncé dedans. 

Harry se releva complètement et, s'écartant de Malfoy, jeta un coup d'œil au parchemin. Aussitôt, le blond s'élança sur lui pour le lui arracher des mains, mais Harry se contenta de faire un pas de côté, laissant Malfoy dégringoler jusqu'au prochain palier sans aucun état d'âme. S'il avait pu se débarrasser définitivement du petit con gominé qu'était Draco Malfoy d'une simple chute dans un escalier, il y aurait longtemps que l'école serait débarrassée de lui…  

- POTTEEEEEEEER!!! Hurla Malfoy de l'étage inférieur. 

Harry n'écoutait pas, trop occupé à lire la lettre, ses yeux s'écarquillant tandis qu'il arrivait au bout. Malfoy remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre et arracha le parchemin des mains du Survivant, mais le mal était déjà fait. 

- Tu… tu… articula Harry avec peine. 

Malfoy lui lança un regard noir.

- Descend de ton nuage Potter, tout le monde n'est pas un Saint Griffondor, siffla-t-il d'une voix mauvaise, mais Harry ne manqua pas l'étincelle de peur qui brilla brièvement dans les pupilles argentées, tel un appel au secours trop faible pour être entendu, si faible que même Malfoy ne devait pas en être conscient. 

Le contenu de la mémoris et les avertissements de la Hermione du futur lui revinrent en mémoire aussi brusquement que l'aurait fait un Cognard pernicieux. Il revit le visage de ce Draco Malfoy de 2031, les écailles et les yeux de chat… 

_"Bonne chance Potter, parce que tu vas en avoir sacrément besoin…" _

Harry cligna des yeux et se secoua, fixant un instant l'endroit où se trouvait Malfoy deux secondes plus tôt avant de s'élancer à sa suite dans l'escalier. 

- Attend!! 

Il le rattrapa deux étages plus bas, et l'agrippa par la manche pour le forcer à s'arrêter et le regarder. Il ne récolta qu'un regard furieux accompagné d'un geste rageur de l'épaule pour le faire lâcher prise. 

- Lâche moi, Potter!! Grogna-t-il. 

- Attend, tu… tu ne peux pas faire ça!! 

Malfoy eut un petit rire sans joie. 

- Oh, vraiment? Et je devrais faire quoi à la place? Tu t'imagines vraiment que j'ai le choix, Potter?? Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne me ferai pas marquer comme du bétail pour la satisfaction d'un fou mégalomaniaque! Cracha-t-il, avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure avec gêne, comme si dire à voix haute ce qu'il pensait profondément du Seigneur des Ténèbres risquait de le faire brûler dans les flammes de l'enfer sans préavis. 

Harry resta silencieux un instant. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi répondre à cela. Il n'y avait pas réfléchi avant, ne s'était pas imaginé devoir s'occuper de Malfoy aussi rapidement. Mais il se rendit compte soudain qu'il voulait le faire, qu'il voulait l'aider, quel qu'en soit le moyen, et que le principal concerné soit d'accord ou non n'était pas précisément un problème de son point de vue. 

_"Sous une apparence hautaine et princière, moqueuse et sarcastique, se cache un adolescent absolument mort de trouille qui ignore totalement quoi faire"_

- Malfoy… appela-t-il simplement, demandant juste son attention. Tu as vu le démon qui suit Hermione, c'est ce pas?? 

- Difficile de ne pas voir ce truc, marmonna le blond, mais la curiosité se lisait pourtant dans son regard. 

- Il vient du futur. 

- Gueuh?? 

- C'est la Hermione de 2031 qui nous l'a envoyé, expliqua Harry à voix basse en espérant qu'il n'était pas en train de faire une connerie plus grosse que lui. 

- Tu devrais vérifier qu'il ne te manque pas des tasses dans le placard, Potter… lui fit Malfoy d'une voix doucereuse. (*)

Harry écarta la moquerie d'un geste de la main. 

- Je suis sérieux, il était accompagné d'un mémoris dans lequel elle nous expliquait tout! 

- Oh, et qu'est ce que le futur nous réserve??? Demanda Malfoy en croisant les bras, un sourcil moqueur se relevant. 

- La Mort. Le règne de Voldemort, la trahison d'amis et ta propre déchéance à la suite de la mort de ta mère. 

Le regard de Malfoy devint furieux et il agrippa Harry par le col, le plaquant contre le mur le plus proche. 

- Espèce de… !!!! 

- Je n'invente rien, Malfoy, souffla tristement Harry. Je n'invente rien. J'ai vu la mémoris, et je t'y ai vu, toi. 

Draco cligna des yeux et s'écarta lentement, l'air un peu incrédule, un peu perdu. Il garda le regard dans le vide pendant un moment, avant de relever la tête vers Harry, croisant son regard. 

- Je ne veux pas être un mangemort, croassa Draco, les yeux brillants. 

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête. 

- Je sais, murmura-t-il. 

*** 

Je rappelle à toutes fins utiles que cette fiction n'est pas un slash!! ;)
Mon dieu, j'ai pris peur en me relisant pour certains passages!! Rappelez moi de ne plus écrire au milieu de la nuit  XD… J'ai sérieusement tendance à virer à la digression à partir d'une certaine heure, vous avez remarqué??? 
Je ne sais pas du tout quand viendra le prochain chapitre, celui-ci ayant été écrit dans des conditions que je n'aimerais pas particulièrement renouveler… j'ai peur de me griller la cervelle en écrivant à de telles heures… 
(*) "Es fehlt ihn eine Tasse im Schrank" = "il lui manque une tasse dans l'armoire", l'équivalent allemand de l'expression "il a une case de vide"… je trouve que l'image soulevée par la version allemande est bien plus… parlante, lol!! :) 


	7. Une dure journée

**Démonologie appliquée**
**Auteur** : Kirsten Kun (kirsten_kun@yahoo.fr)
**Rating** : PG-13, en tout cas. Pas de slash prévu pour ceux qui sont contre. Spoilers du tome 5.
**Résum** : Un 'cadeau' de Hermione, venu du futur, sauve la vie de Ron pendant une attaque sur Pré au Lard. Pour qu'un futur de mort et de destruction ne soit pas, les évènements devront être changées et – surtout – contrôlés…
**Note** : Merci à Csame (qu'est ce qu'il a, mon 'incessamment sous peu'?? C'est pas français?? C'est pas allemand, en tout cas… enfin, je crois pas, lol! Bonne chance pour ta croisade… ;) ), Link9 (voilà la suite!!), Oceane la malicieuse (ne t'en fais pas, je ne lâche pas!!), Magystra (Merci, merci pour les compliments!! (Kirsten toute rouge…) voilà la suite!) et Marie-Jo (merci pour les deux reviews!! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!!).
Grâce à vous, le dernier chapitre a battu le record du nombre de reviews!! Et si on essayait de dépasser ce score avec celui-là?? Nan?? bon, ben, pour ce que j'en dis de toute façon… Bonne lecture!!! 

**Septième chapitre** : Une dure journée.

Le silence revint, et Draco resta immobile au milieu du bureau de Dumbledore. 

- J'ai besoin de m'asseoir… croassa-t-il finalement d'une voix peu assurée, sans bouger pour autant. 

Finalement ce fut Hermione qui, timidement, prit le bras du blond pour le tirer vers le fauteuil le plus proche. Il s'y laissa tomber sans un regard pour la jeune femme qui s'écarta. Tous le regardaient, guettant ses réactions, et le Serpentard ne semblait même pas s'apercevoir de l'attention dont il était la cible. 

Harry l'avait emmené sans trop d'explications vers le bureau du directeur, et était ressorti un moment pour aller chercher Ron et Hermione à la bibliothèque, ne prenant pas le temps de leur expliquer à eux aussi. 

Finalement, Hermione avait réactivé la mémoris malgré les grimaces éloquentes de Ron et sous la pression de Malfoy qui était rongé par la curiosité. Dans l'ensemble, les réactions du blond avaient été la surprise, puis la concentration tandis qu'il analysait et engrangeait les informations et les évènements que leur décrivait la Hermione du futur. 

Puis il y avait eu le reniflement arrogant et suffisant lorsqu'elle l'avait décrit comme étant "un adolescent absolument mort de trouille", le grognement lorsqu'elle avait évoqué la mort de sa mère. 

Puis, il y avait eu le saisissement, lorsque son alter ego du futur était apparu. Malfoy avait alors subitement oublié de respirer pendant plusieurs secondes, n'écoutant plus ce qui était dis, se contentant de fixer l'homme devant lui, et les aberrations de son apparence.  

Et la mémoris s'était éteinte. 

Dumbledore se racla la gorge, le faisant sursauter. Il releva la tête vers le vieil homme, puis regarda tour à tour Potter qui l'observait toujours, un sourcil levé, appuyé contre un mur, Granger qui le fixait avec ce qui ressemblait trop à de la pitié à son goût, et Weasley qui semblait profondément ennuyé d'être là, tout en étant tout de même intéressé par les réactions du blond. 

Draco prit une inspiration et se releva, n'appréciant guère de sentir ses jambes trembler dans le mouvement bien qu'il ne le montra pas. 

- Et maintenant?? Demanda-t-il. 

Le professeur Dumbledore soupira doucement, avant de plonger son regard perçant dans le sien. 

- Cela va dépendre de ce que vous voulez, Mr. Malfoy… 

La main de Draco se posa automatiquement sur la poche de sa robe où se trouvait la Lettre, et il eut l'impression de sentir le papier le brûler même à travers l'épaisseur de tissu. Il essaya de réfléchir à ce que le Draco Malfoy du futur aurait voulu qu'il se passe, aurait voulu faire, aurait espérer changer, mais il n'y parvint pas. Comme l'avait dit la Granger de 2031, les données étaient déjà changées, et il réalisa que la décision à prendre lui revenait à _lui_, et pas à celui qu'il aurait pu – dû?? – devenir. 

- Je… commença-t-il, et il eut besoin de prendre une inspiration pour se lancer. Je ne veux pas servir un mégalo-maniaque, je ne veux pas devenir un mangemort. Mais… je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je veux, en fait… 

- Le problème, Mr. Malfoy, est que je doute que Voldemort vous laisse le choix… dit Dumbledore sans s'émouvoir du sursaut du blond au nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. S'il vous a déjà demandé de rejoindre ses rangs, c'est qu'il vous veut et n'a pas l'intention de vous laisser lui glisser entre les doigts… 

Draco se gratta nerveusement le crâne, sans s'inquiéter de se décoiffer, et souffla bruyamment. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, en fait… pas du tout le choix, pas s'il voulait vivre en tout cas. 

Soit vivant et au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, soit libre… mais mort. 

Il voulait vivre, de ça il était à peu près sûr. Mais il ne voulait pas être l'esclave d'un fou, de ça il était aussi à peu près sûr… il tournait en rond, en somme, et ne voyait pas d'issu à son problème. Il finit par baisser les bras, se tournant vers le directeur. 

- Monsieur… est-ce que vous, vous auriez une idée de ce que je peux faire, dans ce cas?? Demanda-t-il en ignorant le bruit étouffé que fit Weasley en l'entendant poser cette question, en le voyant s'en remettre à l'homme. 

Dumbledore le fixa de son regard perçant à nouveau, le mettant quelque peu mal à l'aise, puis proposa tout en lissant sa barbe du plat de la main:  

- Vous pourriez devenir un mangemort… mais ne pas porter votre loyauté à Voldemort. 

Draco le fixa quelques instants en clignant des yeux, peu sûr de comprendre ce que l'homme lui proposait, et en quoi ça changerait quelque chose pour lui de placer sa loyauté ailleurs. Mais en regardant les autres adolescents dans la pièce, et le regard que Potter échangea avec Granger, il comprit. 

- Un… espion??? C'est cela que vous me proposez?? 

Dumbledore hocha la tête sur le côté avec un petit sourire. 

- Et bien, c'est le mot, oui… dans un sens vous ne servirez pas Voldemort, tout en gardant la vie. 

- Une sorte de compromis… 

Draco tourna la tête vers Potter, et croisa le regard brillant du Survivant. La lueur qu'il y vit le rendit plutôt mal à l'aise, sans qu'il comprenne exactement pourquoi… Potter semblait subitement être devenu… dangereux… comme s'il possédait soudain une sorte de force qu'il n'avait pas l'instant auparavant, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de lui, comme s'il l'analysait. Comme s'il était prêt à réagir en fonction de sa réponse. 

Et Draco n'était pas certain de vouloir savoir comment Potter réagirait si sa réponse ne lui plaisait pas… le blond ne put s'empêcher de déglutir, et il cligna des yeux avant de revenir à Dumbledore. Le vieil homme n'avait pas bougé, attendant patiemment qu'il… et bien qu'il tisse la toile de sa décision seul. 

C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait un tel choix à faire, qu'il avait une décision à prendre pour lui et pas pour l'honneur ou la fierté ou n'importe quelle autre notion abstraite définissant sa famille. 

- J'accepte. Finit-il par dire, étonné de la force de sa voix, et de sa facilité à dire ceci. Je vais faire ce qu'on veut de moi. Mais je ne Le servirai jamais du fond de mon âme, et je viendrai… vous faire des rapports?? 

Le professeur Dumbledore acquiesça avec un sourire, et la tension se relâcha brusquement dans la pièce. 

- J'ai de la peine à imaginer Malfoy en tant qu'espion au sein des mangemorts… marmonna Ron en passant une main dans ses cheveux roux. 

- Dis celui qui devrait être mort à l'heure qu'il est… rétorqua le blond avec un petit sourire narquois. 

Le regard furieux de Weasley et celui blessé de Granger furent absolument jouissifs pour le Serpentard… 

*** 

- Vous croyez vraiment que Malfoy va le faire?? Fit soudain Ron sur le chemin menant le trio à la tour de Griffondor. 

Hermione réagit vivement en posant une main sur la bouche du roux qui se débattit avec force marmonnements incompréhensibles. 

- Ne parle pas de ça à voix haute dans les couloirs… lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille sans cesser de marcher. Tu pourrais le compromettre… 

Ron finit de se dégager avec humeur, et haussa les épaules. 

- Franchement ça me dérangerai pas plus que ça… Grogna-t-il. 

Harry pouffa de rire, sentant bien que le roux était en fait plutôt gêné de s'être montré aussi imprudent. Tous trois savaient parfaitement que les murs de Poudlard avaient des oreilles, et qu'il valait mieux taire certaines choses… 

- Sinon, vous avez trouvé quelque chose sur notre… invité?? Fit Harry pour détourner l'attention de la bourde de Ron, en désignant le démon qui trottinait souplement dans le sillage de Hermione. 

Harry s'était rendu compte qu'on oubliait très rapidement l'existence du démon, tant celui-ci était discret… peut-être même y avait-il une certaine forme de magie dans l'air pour dissimuler sa présence, ou simplement le rendre plus transparent… 

- Non… soupira Hermione d'un air désespéré, mais je ne m'y attendais pas tellement. 

- Tu vas faire une demande au Ministère de la Magie, alors?? Fit Ron en souriant avec malice. 

Harry haussa les sourcils, légèrement incrédule. 

- C'est une blague??? 

- Elle en a parlé en tout cas… 

- Quand?? 

- Ce matin, dans la salle commune… 

- Oooooh… chantonna Harry, alors c'était lorsque vous étiez tous seuls, tous les deux, dans le noir et un même fauteuil, romantiquement appuyé l'un contre l'autre devant les dernières braises du… 

Harry dut stopper sa diatribe lorsque la main du roux manqua lui arracher la tête par derrière. Il éclata de rire et s'écarta de son ami qui, les joues rouges d'embarrassement, semblait avoir décidé que tuer le grand Harry Potter ne serait pas une si grande perte que ça pour l'humanité. 

- Ah, les garçons… soupira Hermione avec un sourire en coin, secouant doucement la tête. 

Harry et Ron se calmèrent cependant en arrivant à la salle commune de Griffondor, et le trio alla s'installer dans ses fauteuils favoris pour discuter tranquillement. 

- Bon, commença Hermione, au final je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose. 

- ça, on avait compris… fit Ron en étouffant un bâillement. 

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils dans sa direction, mais Harry lui fit signe de continuer. 

- Officiellement parlant, je n'ai pas trouvé la moindre trace de l'invocation d'un démon dans le passé, mais pourtant il existe plusieurs traités sur eux. 

- Des traités?? Demanda Harry. 

- Oui, des sorciers ont fait des recherches et publiés des hypothèses et des théories sur l'existence des démons. En fait, le terme de "démon" serait plutôt un terme générique regroupant toutes les créatures provenant d'une dimension extérieur à la notre… 

- Donc notre nouveau copain n'a rien à voir avec le diable et toutes ces croyances folkloriques… fit Ron sur un ton qui indiquait qu'il avait réfléchi à la question pendant un long moment. 

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de parvenir à ce genre de conclusions aussi rapidement… 

- Dans un sens, ça me rassure quand même un peu, souffla Harry en posant son menton dans sa main, et fixant son regard sur le feu. 

Hermione acquiesça. Au fond d'elle, elle était également soulagée. Sa famille n'était pas particulièrement croyante ou pieuse, mais elle avait quand même grandis avec des notions de catéchismes manichéens sur le bien et le mal, le ciel et l'enfer. Elle se demanda si cette Hermione du futur avait pensé à tout ça avant d'invoquer le méphistocélès… 

- Hermione?? Elle sursauta à la voix de Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient, ces traités?? 

- Oh, et bien, en gros il s'agissait surtout de classer les différentes sortes de démons. Ce qui est tout de même étrange, car pour faire un classement il faut avoir quelque chose à classer, alors qu'aucun démon n'est _soit disant_ jamais venu dans notre dimension… mais les données sont censurées. 

- Censurées?? Fit Ron, le regard rond. 

- Oui, ce n'est pas vraiment visible, mais il manque des choses… je pense qu'il doit y avoir des informations qui ont été effacées. Peut-être certaines connaissances trop dangereuses pour être conservées dans une école… 

- D'où l'idée d'aller faire un tour au ministère de la magie?? Demanda Harry avec un petit sourire. 

Hermione lui rendit son sourire en acquiesçant. 

- Bon, quand est-ce qu'on y va?? Demanda Ron avec l'air sérieux, mais la malice illuminant ses yeux. 

Harry éclata de rire. 

- Peut-être voir si il n'y a vraiment rien d'autre dans la bibliothèque, d'abord, non?? 

Mais un regard à ces deux amis lui apprit qu'ils étaient immensément sérieux. 

- Vous voulez _vraiment_ y aller?? Fit il, incrédule. 

- Oui! Et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Si possible avant que des Aurors et des spécialistes débarquent à Poudlard pour étudier le méphistocélès… rajouta Hermione en laissant son regard glisser sur le démon. 

Accroupi à sa droite, près du feu, il se tenait aussi immobile qu'à son habitude, la lumière rougeâtre des flammes se reflétant sur ses écailles. 

- C'est d'ailleurs bizarre qu'on n'ai encore pas vu d'Auror s'intéressant à lui, vous trouvez pas?? Demanda Ron en se grattant distraitement le bras. Même les trois qui résident à Poudlard ne lui ont pas jeté plus d'un regard… 

- Je crois qu'il doit y avoir une sorte de sortilège de transparence sur lui, un truc qui nous fait oublier sa présence, qui nous la fait passer comme étant peu importante dans notre esprit… fit Harry. Et je pense que le professeur Dumbledore étouffe un peu l'affaire du mieux qu'il peut, avec l'aide de ton père, rajouta-t-il en tournant la tête vers son ami. 

- ça ne durera pas, c'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on aille chercher au ministère le plus vite possible. Renchérit Hermione. Plus de gens s'apercevront de son existence, et plus le sortilège de transparence ou quoi que ce soit d'autre perdra de son efficacité. 

Harry acquiesça du menton, replongeant son regard dans les flammes de la cheminée. Il se demanda ce que Malfoy était en train de faire, maintenant… 

***  

Draco se tenait dans la volière. Il restait peu de temps avant le couvre-feu, et il aurait dû se dépêcher, mais maintenant qu'il avait écrit sa lettre de réponse et qu'il avait un hibou de Poudlard posé sur le bras, attendant patiemment qu'il se décide, il n'était plus très sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. 

Le doute avait commencé à s'immiscer dans son esprit en posant le point final à sa réponse succincte, et n'avait cessé de grandir au fur et à mesure qu'il traversait couloirs et escaliers pour rejoindre la volière. Il fixait le morceau de parchemin fermé et scellé à la cire qu'il tenait à la main, se demandant à quel point tout cela n'était pas d'un pathétique lamentable. 

Son père avait été un mangemort, alors lui devait en devenir un. Est-ce qu'on naissait avec un destin tout tracé, quelque chose de décidé par une puissance supérieure et toute puissante?? Est-ce que ce qu'il allait faire allait s'avérer utile, servir à quelque chose, ou est-ce que au final il ne deviendrait pas juste un simple mangemort de plus dans la masse des servants du Seigneur des Ténèbres?? 

Mais d'un autre côté, son alter ego du futur avait justement voulu changer son destin en aidant Granger à envoyer le démon à leur époque, en aidant à changer les choses. 

Weasley devrait être mort à l'heure qu'il est… bizarrement, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée. Le roux était une sorte de plaie dans sa vie, tout comme Potter, mais essayer seulement d'imaginer sa vie sans lui semblait difficile. 

Oui, vivre sans avoir un Weasley auquel lancer des piques aux détours des couloirs serait bien moins amusant. 

Draco soupira et attacha la courte missive sur la patte du hibou, remerciant mentalement celui-ci pour sa patience, puis il le mena à une des hautes fenêtres de la volière et le laissa partir. 

Il le perdit rapidement de vue, la nuit étant déjà d'un noir d'encre, et il resta un moment pensif à fixer le vide, sa main droite posée sur son avant bras, comme s'il redoutait déjà inconsciemment ce qui s'y trouverait d'ici quelques temps. 

Finalement, Draco fit volte face et prit le chemin de la salle commune de Serpentard, qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du château. 

Et bien évidemment, il se fit prendre au passage par Rusard, ravi de pouvoir enlever des points à un élève dans les couloirs après le couvre feu… cette journée avait vraiment eu tout pour plaire… 

*** 

Et voilà, j'ai fini un nouveau chapitre!! Il a été un peu long à venir celui-là, et en plus il est assez court, je m'en excuse… je ne sais pas quand viendra le prochain, puisque je vais bientôt avoir un examen et donc que je vais devoir travailler un peu si je veux avoir la moyenne… mais ça viendra, promis!! 
A la prochaine!! 
Kk


	8. Doutes partagés

**Démonologie appliquée**
**Auteur** : Kirsten Kun (kirsten_kun@yahoo.fr)
**Rating** : PG-13, en tout cas. Pas de slash prévu pour ceux qui sont contre. Spoilers du tome 5.
**Résum** : Un 'cadeau' de Hermione, venu du futur, sauve la vie de Ron pendant une attaque sur Pré au Lard. Pour qu'un futur de mort et de destruction ne soit pas, les évènements devront être changées et – surtout – contrôlés…
**Note** : Merci beaucoup à Link9 (mon exam est la semaine prochaine, je m'accroche, merci!!), Magystra (oui, je vais faire un Ron/Hermione, laisse leur un peu de temps enfin!!), Csame (hem, moi et les termes compliqués… j'ai dû chercher dans le dictionnaire pour ton 'pléonastique'… sont loin mes cours de français. Je préférais la chimie…), yaotzin83 (j'avais répondu à ta review par mail je crois, mais je te remercie encore pour tes commentaires très pertinents… (et je viens de m'arracher les cheveux à traduire ta review pour ma traduction en allemand, pour l'envoyer à Eowyn-Faith…)), Ranae (merci encore, et ne t'inquiète pas, je continu. Je prends juste un petit peu mon temps… enfin, là, j'ai l'excuse de mon examen…).
Et voilà, est-ce que 5 sera finalement le nombre moyen de reviews par chapitre??? Oui, oui, je me tais, et je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre. Ecrit d'une traite pour une fois… 

**Huitième chapitre** : Doutes partagés.

Harry se figea devant la lourde porte de chêne, et prit une inspiration pour se donner un semblant de courage. 

Ses amis pouvaient dire tous ce qu'ils voulaient, il ne porterait jamais le professeur Rogue dans son cœur. Et en fait, il était en train de se demander ce qu'il faisait là. 

Ah oui, il voulait parler de la décision de Malfoy à Rogue. Pour quelle raison exacte?? Il ne savait pas. Le professeur Dumbledore avait sans déjà mis Rogue au courant, ou alors allait le faire sous peu, et Harry ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait apporter d'autre. 

Pourtant, il était là… peut-être était-ce sa voix de l'inconscience qui lui demandait de faire ça… une petite voix qui avait les intonations d'une femme que Hermione ne deviendrait jamais… 

_Il serait temps que Harry en vienne à considérer Rogue comme un allié et non comme un croque-mitaine à éviter à tout prix…_

Facile à dire… quoique Harry estimait avoir fait pas mal d'efforts depuis l'été précédent (efforts qui avaient été réciproques, d'ailleurs…). 

Il leva la main et frappa trois coups nets contre le bois, avant de fusiller son poing du regard, comme s'il avait agi de sa propre volonté. 

Il y eut quelques bruits de mouvements derrière la porte, juste avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre presque brusquement tandis que le professeur Rogue apparaissait dans l'embrasure. 

Il haussa un sourcil, seule preuve de sa relative surprise de trouver son élève devant sa porte. Néanmoins, après l'avoir dévisagé quelques secondes en silence – ce que Harry lui rendit avec la même intensité – il s'écarta légèrement pour le laisser entrer dans son bureau, avant de refermer la porte derrière eux. 

- Potter… fit-il simplement en guise de salutation. 

- Monsieur, répondit Harry, se tenant au centre de la pièce. 

- Puis-je connaître la raison de votre présence dans mon bureau en cette heure… très matinale?? 

Harry fit une grimace d'excuse. Il était en effet assez tôt… si ce n'est _très_ tôt. Le petit déjeuner n'était pas encore servi dans la Grande Salle, mais Harry savait que le professeur Rogue était un homme très matinal. 

- Je voulais vous parler Monsieur… je ne sais pas si le professeur Dumbledore vous a déjà mis au courant concernant Draco Malfoy… 

- Il m'en a parlé hier soir, fit Rogue en poussant un imperceptible soupir, tout en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau. 

En y regardant de plus près, Harry s'aperçut que Rogue semblait légèrement préoccupé. Non. En fait il devait être mort d'inquiétude, pour que de la simple _préoccupation_ apparaisse visible sur ses traits. Harry se demanda si c'était lié à la décision brutale et inattendue de Malfoy. Quoique… à en croire la Hermione du futur, ça n'aurait pas dû être aussi inattendu que ça… 

- Est-ce que vous pensez… que Malfoy… 

- Vous voulez savoir si je pense que Malfoy ne trahira pas l'Ordre quand il sera face au Seigneur des Ténèbres?? 

Harry resta bêtement la bouche ouverte quelques instants avant de la refermer. 

- Oui, finit-il par avouer dans un souffle. 

Ça avait travaillé Harry pendant la moitié de la nuit. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien des accès de couardise de Malfoy lors de cette retenue dans la Forêt Interdite en première année… même si le blond avait grandi, sans doute mûri, aussi, qui sait quelles seront ses réactions lorsqu'il se retrouvera face à Voldemort lui-même?? Harry était bien placé pour savoir que le mage noir possédait une sorte de charisme et une aura qui le rendaient effrayant et impressionnant tout à la fois. 

Rogue soupira, et Harry releva la tête vers lui. 

- Je ne saurais le dire, finit par énoncer le Maître des Potions de Poudlard. 

Harry cligna des yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire, à cette manière qu'avait Rogue depuis maintenant plusieurs mois de ne plus le considérer comme un insecte répugnant, mais comme un… et bien, comme un humain. Pas tout à fait comme un égal, mais plus comme un inférieur polluant sa propre atmosphère. 

Ils n'en avaient pratiquement pas parlé, mais Harry se doutait bien que ce changement d'attitude à son égard – bien qu'il restât tout de même froid et distant – avait à voir avec la venue de Rogue au 4. Privet Drive à la fin de l'été dernier pour venir le chercher. 

Rogue avait pris conscience des conditions dans lesquels vivait Harry chez les moldus, et Harry avait bien dû admettre le fait que le professeur de potions était venu le chercher de sa propre initiative, désobéissant par-là même au professeur Dumbledore. 

L'histoire était complexe, et Harry n'en avait pas eu tous les détails. Pour lui, seules les conséquences les plus évidentes étaient visibles: lui et Rogue étaient capables de tenir des conversations civiles. 

Il n'empêche que l'adolescent était encore pris de sueurs froides à chaque fois qu'il devait lui adresser la parole… 

- Draco Malfoy joue un rôle à longueur de temps, il se cache derrière un masque. Tout à fait typique des Malfoy… rajouta Rogue à mi-voix. Je vous répondrai ce que j'ai dit au directeur hier soir, Potter: je ne sais pas comment il réagira. Je ne sais pas s'il tiendra parole. Et je dois dire que c'était folie de parler d'une telle chose à Malfoy avant son initiation. 

- Il ne voulait pas être initié. C'est ce qu'il m'a dis… se sentit obligé de préciser Harry.

- Ce qu'il voulait, hein… mais pourquoi?? Parce qu'il n'avait pas "envie" d'avoir des comptes à rendre à quelqu'un – en l'occurrence le Seigneur des Ténèbres – ou parce qu'il se rendait compte de tout le mal que lui et ses mangemorts répandent?? Par _paresse_ ou par _lucidit_, Potter??? … 

- Je… je ne sais pas. 

Harry se sentit soudain bien plus mal qu'avant d'entrer dans le bureau de Rogue. En voulant changer les choses, il avait peut-être précipité la perte de ce monde… si Malfoy changeait finalement d'avis, Voldemort aurait un espion aux côtés de Dumbledore, même si Malfoy n'avait pas accès aux informations les plus importantes. 

Rogue haussa les épaules en se levant de son fauteuil. 

- Allez déjeuner, Potter. Ça ne sert à rien de vous énerver là-dessus le ventre vide. 

- Oui Monsieur… répondit docilement Harry, retenant un sourire. 

Rogue semblait aussi avoir cette sorte d'obsession à s'assurer que Harry mangeait à sa faim, depuis qu'il l'avait vu à Privet Drive fin août. Dans un sens, Harry trouvait ça presque marrant… et gênant. 

Savoir que Hermione faisait le compte des calories qu'il ingurgitait était une chose, voir Rogue s'en inquiéter en était une autre!!! 

Harry sortit après avoir salué son professeur du menton. 

***  

Une fois que Potter eut refermé la porte de son bureau, Severus se laissa à nouveau tomber dans son fauteuil en soupirant lourdement. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et se massa les tempes. 

Par chance, le Griffondor ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte qu'il avait passé une nuit quasiment blanche… l'annonce de la soudaine décision de Malfoy était soudaine. Trop soudaine. Inattendue. Et il ne savait pas comment réagir avec… 

La veille au soir, la question avait un moment été de savoir si Draco Malfoy devait apprendre que Rogue était aussi un espion. Mais finalement, ça n'était pas envisageable, pas dans l'immédiat.

C'était prendre trop de risques… 

Severus se laissa aller un arrière contre son dossier, ses pensées dérivant sans qu'il essaie de les empêcher. Il laissait de plus en plus ses défenses tomber lorsqu'il était seul, et c'était une mauvaise habitude qu'il prenait, il le savait. 

Mais il s'en contrefoutait. 

Il apprenait l'Occlumencie à un morveux Griffondor, et il était sûr que le gamin était maintenant plus soigneux envers ses pensées profondes qu'il ne l'était devenu pendant ces derniers mois. 

La tendance s'était inversée… 

Il se leva lentement, considérant le fait d'aller manger quelque chose ou de directement descendre dans sa salle de classe pour préparer son premier cours de la journée. Avant de se souvenir que c'était ce qu'il avait fait pendant la nuit, alors qu'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil… soupirant, il prit le chemin de la Grande Salle, se rappelant dans quel état il avait retrouvé Potter au mois d'août dernier… 

***  

_Autant être honnête, il commençait à se demander ce qu'il foutait là, debout devant la porte d'une maison moldue, habillé d'une façon qu'il n'espérait pas trop disparate. Il lança un regard noir au visage inquisiteur qui le guettait de derrière une fenêtre de la maison d'à côté, avant de frapper résolument à la porte._

_Il sentit les pas d'un des occupants faire trembler le sol sous ses pieds juste avant que la porte s'entrouvre, laissant voir ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une face de troll bouffie. _

_Et encore, c'était une injure aux trolls… _

_- C'est pour quoi?? Fit l'homme – si c'en était un – en postillonnant légèrement sur la chemise que Severus avait eu tant de mal à repasser à la manière moldue. _

_Il retenait Tonks et ses succinctes leçon sur l'habillement moldu… pour tout dire il se doutait que la jeune Auror lui avait fait repasser la chemise avec un fer brûlant juste pour le plaisir, et que la dite chemise aurait très bien survécue à un sort de déplissement. _

_- Mr Dursley?? Fit Rogue de sa meilleure voix dégoulinante de menaces sous-entendues. Pourrais-je entrer je vous prie?? _

_Pour toute réponse, Dursley marmonna un juron et s'empressa de lui fermer la porte au nez avant de beugler:_

_- PETUNIAAAA!! C'EN EST UN!!! _

_Rogue cligna des yeux. Il n'avait pas eu l'impression d'avoir été grossier, et pire, il n'avait pas eu l'impression qu'on pourrait le prendre pour un sorcier. Même Granger lui avait assuré qu'il ressemblait à un homme moldu tout à fait normal – et Severus n'avait pas été certain d'apprécier la petite lueur de surprise et d'appréciation mêlées dans le regard de son étudiante, lorsqu'elle avait regardé, dans l'ordre, sa petite queue de cheval stricte, sa chemise beige et son jeans._

_Le visage inquisiteur derrière la vitre d'à côté ricana. _

_Severus soupira lourdement, et ouvrit la porte d'un petit _alohomora_ discret, sa baguette dissimulée dans la manche de sa chemise. _

_Il entra et referma la porte derrière lui – inutile de donner davantage de spectacle à la voisine trop curieuse pour son bien – et se retrouva face à ce qui semblait être la famille Dursley au complet. _

_Dursley père essayait vainement de charger une carabine sortie d'un buffet, et Severus le désarma d'un simple _accio_. L'épouse du demi-troll releva la poêle dont elle tenait le manche à deux mains comme un dérisoire bouclier, et le fils, ressemblant en tous points à son géniteur, tentait de disparaître derrière une plante en pot qui, quoique assez fournie et haute, restait inefficace devant la quantité de volume à dissimuler. _

_- Je viens chercher Potter. Annonça simplement Severus. _

_- Et si on ne veut pas le laisser partir, hein??!! S'exclama Dursley père en bombant les 50 kilos de graisse qui lui tenaient lieu de poitrine. _

_Severus haussa un sourcil amusé devant l'effort évident que ça demandait à l'homme. Il sortit néanmoins sa baguette de sa manche et la fit doucement tourner entre ses longs doigts. _

_- Je pourrais tous vous tuer, le récupérer et bouter le feu à votre maison… susurra-t-il avec un sourire meurtrier en coin. _

_Dursley père poussa un petit cri aigu en parfait contradiction avec sa physionomie, tandis que le fils se carapatait vers le fond du couloir pour disparaître dans ce qui semblait être les cabinets du rez-de-chaussée. La mère se contenta de légèrement reculer, avant de lancer un regard à son mari. _

_- Laissons-le lui, Vernon… fit-elle d'une voix basse mais qui grinça désagréablement aux oreilles de Severus. _

_Le dit Vernon lança un regard noir au sorcier, avant de s'écarter légèrement du passage et de désigner du doigt… la porte du placard sous l'escalier. _

_- Excusez-moi?? Fit Severus avec une pointe d'incrédulité. _

_Dursley père haussa les épaules et se détourna pour aller dans son salon, décidant de l'ignorer. Severus regarda la femme, se demandant un instant comment cette choses grinçante pouvait être de la même famille que Lily Evans, et elle se contenta de lui désigner elle aussi la porte du menton, tenant toujours sa poêle. _

_Le sorcier fronça un sourcil, pensant que ces moldus se moquaient de lui. Ou alors qu'ils avaient été trop stupides pour comprendre de quoi il parlait… il s'avança néanmoins vers la porte encastrée, et avisa le petit verrou qui la fermait. Il le fit glisser d'un geste vif, et ouvrit la porte. _

_Et écarquilla les yeux… _

_- … j'aurais au moins vécu jusqu'à vous voir habillé en moldu, Monsieur… souffla Potter dans la pénombre, plus ou moins recroquevillé sur un matelas défoncé, le visage maigre et maladif, les yeux brillants. _

***  

Après coup, Severus s'était posé beaucoup de questions, concernant Potter. Et la non-moindre d'entre elle était de se demander jusqu'à quel point le garçon, en ayant été traité de la sorte pendant des années, ne risquait pas de devenir un être aussi débordant de haine que Voldemort… et cette pensée l'avait obsédée pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il admette les évidences. 

Potter ne haïssait pas les moldus, même s'il détestait sa famille. Une des meilleures preuves étant l'amitié qu'il portait à Hermione Granger, fille de moldus de son état. 

Potter n'était pas un enfant pourri gâté. Il se demandait après coup comment il avait pu penser une chose pareille… mais il le savait très bien, au fond de lui. A la première rentrée du garçon, il avait pu constater que c'était une copie conforme de son père. Et la haine, la souffrance, la peur et la crainte ressenties pendant toutes ces années à servir de tête de turcs à Potter et Black pendant sa scolarité avaient refais surface… 

Aussi simple que ça. 

Mais c'était difficile de l'admettre pleinement… d'admettre que la méfiance de Harry Potter vis-à-vis de lui était entièrement sa faute… le garçon n'avait fait que reporter cette haine qu'il lui envoyait à la figure sans comprendre un seul instant qu'elle en était l'origine. 

Severus soupira. 

Ce qui est fait est fait… 

Il pénétra dans la Grande Salle, reformant son masque, et avant de s'asseoir à sa place s'assura d'un regard que Potter mangeait convenablement à sa table. 

***  

- 'alors, kéche kil a di'?? Marmonna Ron en mâchant une pleine bouchée de pancake et postillonnant allégrement sur la table. 

- Tsssk… fit Hermione en jetant un regard désapprobateur au roux, et Ron avala en un 'glup' sonore avant de faire un sourire contrit – et un peu débile… – à l'adresse de la jeune fille. 

Harry sourit en s'asseyant en face d'eux, tendant une main pour se servir une pleine tasse de chocolat chaud. 

- Il était déjà au courant, le professeur Dumbledore lui en a parlé, hier. 

- Et?? Il t'a mis dehors à grand renfort de coups de pieds au derrière ou il a bien voulu te parler un peu?? Demanda Ron avec curiosité. 

Après coup, ses amis aussi s'étaient demandés si 'avait été une bonne idée de parler de tout ça à Malfoy. Sur le moment ça semblait être la chose à faire, mais ensuite… 

Harry attrapa le pot de marmelade d'orange d'une main et commença à en tartiner une généreuse tranche de pain, sentant le regard de Hermione sur chacun de ses gestes. 

- Il ne sait pas comment il va réagir, fit Harry d'une voix basse. Il a des doutes, comme nous tous. J'espère que je n'ai pas eu tord… j'ai peut-être voulu aller trop vite… 

- On verra bien Harry… de toute façon on va garder un œil sur lui, c'est évident… 

- Mouais… répondit Harry en mordant à pleines dents dans sa tartine, et souriant d'un air entendu à son amie. 

Elle gloussa doucement en baissant la tête, un peu gênée d'être constamment en train de surveiller qu'il mangeait correctement. Pourtant Harry n'avait jamais eu le moindre comportement d'anorexique ou de boulimique, sauf peut-être avant un match de Quidditch où il avait généralement du mal à avaler son petit déjeuner. Mais Hermione ne se souvenait que trop bien de son état de maigreur lorsque Rogue l'avait ramené au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix peu après la mi-août… maigre, dépenaillé, mal nourri, pâle et fiévreux. Sale, aussi… 

Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé voir un jour Hermione hurler sur le professeur Dumbledore en le traitant d'inconscient de laisser vivre Harry dans de telles conditions… ça avait pourtant été le cas. Il était conscient d'avoir eu de la chance… si ses amis ne s'étaient pas inquiétés de l'absence totale de lettres depuis la fin juillet, il aurait été dans un bel état pour son retour à Poudlard… 

- 'ermione!! 'ermione!!! 'ega'de!!! Ye manche, moi auchi!!! S'exclama soudain Ron en souriant largement, la bouche emplie de pancakes à demi mâchés. 

- Imbécile… souffla Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. 

Harry ricana doucement en prenant une nouvelle bouchée de sa tartine, son regard tombant sur Rogue qui venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle et se dirigeait à grand pas vers la table des professeurs. 

Mais il ne le suivit pas des yeux, remarquant l'entrée d'un groupe de Serpentard peu après le maître des potions… Malfoy était parmi eux, et le regard que le blond darda sur Harry était totalement neutre. 

C'est vrai, il portait vraiment un masque… 

Harry, Ron et Hermione venaient de terminer leur petit déjeuner et s'apprêtaient à se lever lorsque soudain, une demi douzaine d'Aurors pénétra dans la Grande Salle. 

Le silence se fit, et Harry porta le regard sur le démon – dont il avait _encore_ oublié l'existence – avant de murmurer: 

- Notre "invit" a de la visite… 

Hermione acquiesça gravement. 

*** 

FINI!!! J'ai cru que je ne trouverais jamais le temps de l'écrire, ce chapitre… la traduction me demande plus de temps que je ne le croyais, et avec mon examen qui approche… courage, j'en aurai terminé avec ça mardi prochain!!! (enfin, avec mon exam, pas avec la fic ou la traduc, lol!!)
Je crois que ce chapitre est un petit peu plus long que les précédents, et en plus il y a toute une partie du point de vue de Rogue qui n'était pas prévue dans ma chronologie de départ… ça a un petit peu décalé les évènements pour les prochains chapitres, mais ce n'est pas grave. 
J'espère que Rogue n'a pas l'air trop gentil… j'ai essayé de le rendre acerbe et sarcastique, mais je crois qu'il se sent finalement trop concerné par le bien-être de Harry pour avoir l'air authentique… 
Tant pis… 
Le prochain chapitre devrait porter sur l'initiation de Draco (après le passage des Aurors, bien sûr…) 
Tschβ!!  ;)
Kk


	9. Craintes et puissance

**Démonologie appliquée**
**Auteur** : Kirsten Kun (kirsten_kun@yahoo.fr)
**Rating** : PG-13, en tout cas. Pas de slash prévu pour ceux qui sont contre. Spoilers du tome 5.
**Résum** : Un 'cadeau' de Hermione, venu du futur, sauve la vie de Ron pendant une attaque sur Pré au Lard. Pour qu'un futur de mort et de destruction ne soit pas, les évènements devront être changées et – surtout – contrôlés…
**Note** : merci à: **yaotzin83** (voilà l'initiation de Draco, et si tu as d'autres commentaires constructifs à faire, je les attends!! :) ); **Csame** (lol, le 'β', qui se prononce [esstsεt], à la valeur phonétique du 'ss', il n'existe qu'en minuscule, donc jamais en début de mot!! Donc, Tschβ se prononce en fait Tschüss... d'ailleurs les deux orthographes sont acceptées!! Et tant que j'y suis, Tschβ est le 'salut' pour au revoir (le 'salut' pour bonjour se dit Hallo). Ça répond à ta question?? Sinon, contente que le chapitre t'ai plu... pi... c'est quand la suite de 'Inconnu à cette adresse', dis??); **Cholera** (j'espère que 'strange' est un compliment... lol!! Il y a beaucoup de fics dans lesquels Ron n'est pas juste qu'un imbécile, tu sais!! Merci pour ta review!!); **Oceane**** la Malicieuse** (je t'ai laissé une review pour ta fic. Désolée pour le retard de mon chapitre par contre! Merci pour ta review); **Ranae** (pour les Dursleys, j'imaginais qu'en fait Harry déprimait tellement à cause de la mort de Sirius qu'ils ont pu en faire un peu n'importe quoi sans qu'il ne réagisse... une vision des choses comme une autre, je suppose!! Mon exam a été une belle cata, par contre. J'attend toujours de savoir combien j'ai eu (l'angoisse... lol!!)); **liza**** Black** (merci pour tous ces compliments et pour tes deux reviews!! Pour répondre à tes questions, ce sera un Ron/Hermione, mais je n'ai pas prévu d'autres couples... pour l'instant en tout cas!!); **bizalajou** (je fais pourtant attention pour les fautes d'ortho, je devrais peut-être prendre un betalecteur pour ça... j'essaye de ne pas faire trop de longueurs, mais malheureusement je ne me vois pas faire de chapitres plus longs (la faute à mon autre personnalité qui me bouffe tout le temps libre), mais merci pour ta review!! Pi ton pseudo me fait bien rigoler, lol!!) 
**Neuxième**** chapitre** : Craintes et puissance.

Hermione s'assit sans un mot dans le fauteuil que lui avait désigné le professeur Dumbledore d'un petit geste amical. Intimidée, elle essaya pourtant de ne pas paraître trop craintive et gênée devant les regards scrutateurs des trois Aurors. 

Le professeur Dumbledore avait heureusement refusé qu'elle soit interrogée seule par six personnes, aussi il avait invité trois des Aurors à venir dans son bureau afin de pouvoir parler confortablement: le plus âgé semblait être le chef de l'équipe, et répondait au nom de Bronkers. La manière dont il avait salué le professeur Dumbledore était un indice du respect et du crédit qu'il portait au vieil homme, ce qui ne semblait pas vraiment être le cas de l'autre homme, Jacobson. Hermione n'avait pas manqué la grimace éloquente qu'il avait eu quand il croyait que le directeur de l'école avait le dos tourné… la troisième personne était une jeune femme, Alison Adams, apparemment spécialiste en créatures occultes. Contrairement aux deux hommes, elle ne portait pas la robe réglementaire des Aurors, mais une tenue pratique de terrain ainsi qu'un certain nombre de colifichets cliquetant autour de son cou, d'un mauvais goût certain. Son regard était posé sur le méphistocélès, et elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, une ébauche de sourire ravi aux coins des lèvres.

 Les trois autres Aurors étant arrivés à Poudlard étaient restés en arrière, et avaient entre autre empêché Ron et Harry de les suivre. 

Hermione ne pouvait espérer aucune aide de ses deux amis; tout ce qu'elle avait d'eux, c'étaient leurs sourires et leurs regards encourageant tandis qu'ils étaient retenus par les Aurors dans le couloir. Le regard de Harry avait également brillé d'une manière qu'elle commençait à connaître, de cette manière un peu dure et confiante qui signifiait "ne te laisse pas faire, et soit forte!!". Elle lui en était reconnaissante. 

Il n'empêche qu'elle se retrouvait seule face à eux… et que ça n'avait rien d'un sentiment agréable… heureusement elle sentait le regard encourageant et bienveillant du professeur Dumbledore sur elle, bien qu'elle n'osa pas faire preuve de plus de nervosité que nécessaire en cherchant du réconfort dans les yeux du vieil homme. 

- Bien, Mlle Granger, commença Bronkers, je vais vous demander tout d'abord de nous expliquer dans quelles circonstances exactes vous êtes entrée en possession de cette… de ce démon. 

La voix de l'homme, rauque et grave comme celle d'un fumeur de longue date, se voulait plate et professionnelle, exigeante sans être menaçante, mais Hermione parvint pourtant à sentir la pointe de nervosité qui la traversait. Ce fait la ragaillardit et elle osa jeter un bref coup d'œil au professeur Dumbledore qui se tenait à sa gauche, légèrement en retrait. 

Le vieil homme hocha doucement la tête sans se départir de son sourire. 

Hermione commença donc à expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé pendant leur dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard, l'attaque des mangemorts, la réplique presque immédiate des trois Aurors en poste à Poudlard ainsi que celle de plusieurs élèves. 

Quand Jacobson demanda avec une pointe de sarcasme comment des élèves pouvaient résister à des mangemorts, Hermione se retint de lui parler de l'AD et des entraînements qu'ils suivaient en auto-didactes, tellement son regard dédaigneux lui donnait envie de lui prouver qu'ils étaient plus que des élèves normalement constitués de Poudlard. Elle se contenta de lui dire qu'ils n'avaient fait que résister, justement, et qu'il s'agissait entre autres des élèves ayant les meilleures notes en Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui avaient réagi ainsi. Elle lui rappela également qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls: plusieurs habitants de Pré-au-Lard leur avaient prêté main forte, les trois Aurors avaient été là, et tout cela avait tout de même bien failli se terminer par un drame… 

- Et vous êtes sûrs… que ce… démon… provient bien du futur?? Demanda encore Jacobson avec un sarcasme dégoulinant et une mauvaise foi impressionnante, sur un ton qui rappela à Hermione le professeur Rogue dans ses meilleurs jours. 

Hermione prit une inspiration. Elle n'était pas tout à fait certaine que de trop parler de la mémoris soit une bonne idée… 

- Nous avons tout lieu de le penser, Auror Jacobson… fit doucement la voix du professeur Dumbledore et Hermione leva sur lui un regard soulagé. 

L'homme cligna des yeux d'un air un peu irrité, ayant sans doute préféré pouvoir cuisiner un peu plus Hermione. Le regard de Jacobson s'écarta du vieux professeur, se posant ainsi sur le méphistocélès qui était sagement accroupi à côté du fauteuil de la jeune fille. 

L'Auror détourna les yeux. 

Hermione tourna doucement la tête vers le démon et découvrit, avec une certaine surprise, que celui-ci fixait l'homme de toute l'intensité de ses yeux d'un vert vif et légèrement luminescent. 

Elle cligna des yeux, étonnée. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le démon s'intéresser à quelque chose dans son environnement – enfin, plutôt à quelqu'un, se corrigea-t-elle. 

Jacobson ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais à ce moment-là la femme qui les accompagnait parla pour la première fois depuis leur présentation. 

- Puis-je m'approcher de lui?? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire. 

- Heu… oui, je pense… répondit Hermione avec un peu de surprise. 

Alison Adams s'approcha avec curiosité du méphistocélès pendant que Jacobson s'écartait avec un reniflement, visiblement assez heureux de mettre de la distance entre lui et la créature. 

Le démon le suivit des yeux… 

La jeune femme s'accroupit devant le démon, et l'observa avec attention, notant quelques petits détails anatomiques dans un petit carnet sorti d'une poche latérale de son pantalon. 

La conversation qui s'ensuivit fut principalement axée sur le comportement du démon dans tout Poudlard, ses réactions faces aux évènements extérieurs, son régime alimentaire – inexistant… Visiblement, la jeune femme ne semblait pas craindre d'avoir l'air de considérer Poudlard – une école – comme étant un parfait lieu d'expériences, ce qui agaça prodigieusement Jacobson. 

Finalement, Bronkers repris la parole. 

- Vos conclusions, Adams?? 

- Oui Monsieur. Je ne pense pas que cette créature présente le moindre risque pour les élèves. 

Jacobson renifla, mais elle l'ignora comme si elle en avait l'habitude. 

- Tout tend à prouver qu'il a été envoyé dans le but même de protéger Poudlard et plus particulièrement cette jeune fille et son entourage. Au vu des circonstances de son apparition, je supposerai volontiers qu'il ne réagisse violemment qu'en présence de mangemorts, et uniquement si cela s'avère la seule solution. 

Jacobson remua et sembla soudain particulièrement mal à l'aise. Les deux autres Aurors ne semblèrent pas le remarquer, mais le professeur Dumbledore lui envoya un regard particulièrement empli de malice… qui sembla rendre l'homme encore plus désireux de se trouver ailleurs en cet instant même. 

Mais malheureusement pour lui, Bronkers fit durer encore leur entretien, demandant des précisions, voulant des promesses. Hermione se demanda si l'Auror ne faisait pas par hasard parti de l'Ordre du Phénix, tant il semblait placer sa confiance en Dumbledore, comme si toute cette conversation n'était qu'un subterfuge destiné à embobiner les deux autres… 

Enfin, surtout Jacobson, Adams semblant tellement fascinée par le méphistocélès que Hermione était presque certaine qu'elle n'avait rien écouté. 

Finalement, les Aurors repartirent, mais au regard que le professeur Dumbledore échangea avec elle, Hermione sut que ce n'était que partie remise… 

*** 

- Tu penses qu'ils vont revenir?? Souffla Ron par-dessus la table de la salle commune de Griffondor où ils s'étaient installés. 

- Oui, répondirent Harry et Hermione en même temps. 

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé avant que Harry ne reprenne la parole:

- Même ton père ne peut rien faire contre la paranoïa des Aurors, et je dois dire que ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal… 

- Mais le méphistocélès est inoffensif!! S'insurgea Hermione. 

- Pour l'instant… souffla Harry avec un regard en coin sur le démon accroupi aux pieds de son amie. 

- La Hermione du futur ne nous aurait jamais envoyé quelque chose de dangereux pour nous. Elle voulait justement _nous_ préserver, fit Ron avec passion, dardant un regard presque dur sur Harry, comme s'il ne pouvait pas supporter que son ami puisse douter de Hermione. 

Harry soupira en secouant la tête.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on ne sait rien de ce démon. C'est tout un aspect de la magie qu'on ne connaît pas encore aujourd'hui… et qu'on ne saura peut-être jamais!! On ne sait pas comment il va évoluer, s'il restera à jamais asservi de cette manière!! Si un jour il retrouve son libre arbitre, comment croyez-vous qu'il va réagir, hein?? 

Ron et Hermione restèrent silencieux, un peu impressionnés par la longue diatribe enflammée de Harry. 

- Moi, à sa place, je voudrais me venger… et la première personne à laquelle je m'en prendrai serait celle à laquelle je devais soi-disant obéissance absolue!! 

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma en secouant doucement la tête: il n'y avait rien à dire. Harry avait raison… Hermione, quant à elle, baissa le regard, jetant un coup d'œil à la créature sagement accroupi à ses côtés. Elle était immobile, comme une statue, mais elle craignait soudain qu'elle fasse brusquement volte-face dans le seul but de la tuer. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner… 

*** 

Pour une fois, il aurait aimé que son père soit là. 

Pour une fois, il aurait voulu que son ombre se dresse derrière lui, même si c'était pour le pousser en avant, pour le livrer au bourreau. 

Il aurait juste voulu pouvoir sentir sa présence, comme un point d'ancrage, comme un soutien, juste comme un repère dans la réalité. Mais son père n'était pas là. Il n'y avait que cette salle, à la fois immense et trop étroite à son goût. Il n'y avait que les deux rangées de mangemorts masqué de part et d'autre d'une allée centrale menant droit au trône du Seigneurs des Ténèbres.

Draco fit pourtant un pas, puis deux, les mètres le séparant du Seigneurs des Ténèbres semblant diminuer bien trop vite par rapport à la vitesse à laquelle il marchait. Le jeune homme songea avec un étrange détachement que l'espace lui-même autour du Lord Noir avait l'air tordu. Bancal, peut-être, ou courbe. 

En tout les cas, il n'avait pas l'air normal… 

Draco déglutit le plus discrètement possible. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à la digression… il avança comme un automate bien huilé jusque devant le maître de l'assemblée et s'agenouilla à ses pieds sans même essayer de croiser le regard de sang. 

Il entendit un petit soupir – amusé, agacé? Il n'aurait pu le dire… – et sentit le Seigneur des Ténèbres se déplacer pour se rapprocher encore de lui. Draco retint un sursaut en voyant le bas de la cape noire entrer dans son champ de vision, et espéra que ses tremblements de peur ne se verraient pas. 

- Relève toi, enfant… fit la voix, grave, rauque, mais enjôleuse, cajoleuse. 

Draco s'exécuta, lentement, le plus gracieusement possible, aidé en ça par une éducation stricte dont les automatismes lui revenaient. Il en fut un instant reconnaissant à ses parents et ses précepteurs. 

Mais ça ne sembla pas suffire à l'immense homme qui se tenait devant lui – pour autant que ce soit toujours un homme. Une main blafarde aux longs doigts fins et osseux se posa doucement sous son menton pour lui relever la tête, et Draco, combattant la nausée qui commençait à lui nouer le ventre, ne put rien faire d'autre que se laisser docilement faire. 

Le jeune homme ravala douloureusement le hoquet de dégoût qui lui noua la gorge lorsque les yeux rouge plongèrent dans les siens, et il se força à l'immobilité et au silence le plus total. 

Rien ne lui permit de confirmer ce qu'il ressentit alors, il aurait été bien en peine de décrire ses sentiments et ses sensations, de différencier ce que son imagination soudainement débridée lui dictait de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. 

C'était comme un fin serpent, un fin ruban brûlant qui se glissait à l'arrière de son crâne, glaçant son échine, avant de s'enrouler tout autour de son esprit. Draco poussa un gémissement sourd, presque imperceptible, mais ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Il n'y avait plus que ces yeux, plus que cette force qui s'insinuait en lui comme des doigts crochus mus par une curiosité malsaine. 

Et brusquement, trop peut-être, tout s'arrêta. 

Draco, privé du soutien de la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres sous son menton, tomba à genoux, et ne put rien faire pour empêcher son cœur de s'emballer douloureusement et quelques larmes d'envahir ses yeux. Il prit une inspiration saccadée avant de relever la tête avec précaution, doutant soudain, s'interrogeant, craignant de ce que le Lord Noir avait pu découvrir sur lui en s'infiltrant ainsi dans son esprit – car c'était bien ce qu'il venait de faire… n'est ce pas? 

Il venait à peine de choisir d'allouer sa fidélité au professeur Dumbledore, Potter et ses deux pots de colles officiels en étant témoins… il venait à peine de décider qu'il ne voulait pas être un partisan de la destruction du monde, qu'il ne voulait pas que sa mère meurt, qu'il ne voulait pas que le futur à peine entrevu dans la mémoris se réalise… 

Et il était là, aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres, à sa totale merci, complètement démuni. S'il décidait soudain que Draco n'était pas assez bon pour lui, s'il doutait de lui, il ne s'embarrasserait pas de détails: il le tuerait. Probablement avec force douleur, mais le résultat serait le même… 

- Tu ressembles à ton père… souffla soudain la voix, et Draco frissonna, sans oser répondre ou bouger. 

De toute manière, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'attendait pas de réponse… 

- Mais on peut peut-être espérer que le sang de ta mère a gommé les imperfections de celui de ton père… répond avec franchise et honnêteté à mes questions, rajouta-t-il en s'écartant légèrement, autorisant Draco à se redresser d'un geste badin de la main. 

Franchise et honnêteté… ces deux mots perdaient toutes valeurs et toutes significations dans la bouche de cet homme. Et pourtant, Draco se sentit frissonner à nouveau: c'était un test… et il était encore sous le choc de la surprise: on l'avait toujours comparé à son père, aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même venait aussi de parler du sang de sa mère… du sang des Blacks qui coulait en lui… et Draco sentit une vague de fierté pointer dans sa poitrine. 

Oui, pour le sang de sa mère, pour l'héritage qu'il avait reçu d'elle, il était prêt à faire tous les sacrifices possibles. Ce sang-là comptait soudainement à ses yeux bien plus que tous ce que lui avait apporté le nom et le sang des Malfoys. 

Draco se sentit un peu plus confiant: il avait encore quelque chose à défendre, quelque chose à prouver. Et s'il ne pouvait pas – plus – se considérer comme un Malfoy, il se considérerait comme un Black – ce qui, au final, ne changerait sans doute pas grand-chose… 

- Oui, Maître, dit Draco d'une voix qu'il espérait claire et respectueuse tout à la fois. 

- Es-tu fort? 

Draco ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma immédiatement, déstabilisé. Ce n'était pas le genre de question à laquelle il s'était attendu… 

- Ce n'est pas à moi de juger… finit-il par souffler d'une voix peut-être trop basse, mais ça ne sembla pas gêner son vis-à-vis. 

- Es-tu courageux? Continua le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans sembler tenir compte de sa réponse. 

- Je suis un Serpentard, pas un Griffondor, dit Draco, et cette réplique s'était elle-même imposée avant qu'il ait le temps d'y réfléchir. 

Il se mordit soudainement la lèvre inférieure, conscient d'avoir parlé avec trop de franchise et de fierté transparaissant dans sa voix. Mais, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se contenta de glousser doucement, en une caricature maléfique du professeur Dumbledore dans ses grands jours. 

Draco frissonna. C'était trop… irréel… 

- Brave petit serpent… 

Dans toute autre bouche, Draco aurait pris cela comme une injure, mais une certaine forme d'affection transparaissait dans le ton du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Difficile de faire plus déstabilisant… 

Draco s'aperçut à cet instant qu'il ne savait somme toute rien de cet homme qui prétendait vouloir purifier le monde. L'enfant qu'il avait été, le jeune homme qui avait sans doute porté un autre nom, avant… comment pouvait-on se faire à ce point happer par la soif de pouvoir, comment un homme pouvait-il devenir une créature aussi démoniaque, aussi emplie de haine, aussi… déséquilibrée??? 

Mais le jeune homme n'eut pas le loisir de développer davantage ses interrogations. Le Seigneurs des Ténèbres le fit se mettre sur ses pieds d'un petit mouvement du poignet, et Draco retint le sursaut de surprise qui le traversa lorsque il sentit la force invisible le contraindre à se mettre debout, face au Lord Noir qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur. 

- Ton bras, enfant… murmura-t-il d'une voix presque trop douce, horriblement douce, caricaturale. 

Draco n'hésita pas plus que quelques fractions de secondes avant de lever le bras gauche vers lui, la manche relevée. L'instant d'après, le Seigneur des Ténèbres baissa sa baguette et en posa l'extrémité sur la chair pâle de Draco avant de prononcer d'une voix claire et forte: 

- MORSMORDRE!!! 

Et la douleur fut. 

Draco eut un hoquet, mais fut parfaitement incapable de bouger, de fuir cette douleur qui lui irradiait le bras, qui brûlait et gelait en même temps, de ces milliers d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc qui s'enfoncèrent simultanément dans ses nerfs. Il ne résista que quelques secondes avant de laisser échapper un cri qui se mua rapidement en hurlement, et lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres ôta finalement sa baguette de son bras, Draco ne put que s'écrouler. 

Haletant, pantelant, il serra son bras contre lui, incapable de penser ou de réfléchir, incapable de se souvenir de faire preuve de retenue. La douleur irradia, se propagea dans tout son corps en vagues tantôt lentes, tantôt rapides, et il ne put rien faire d'autre que la subir.

Puis, elle reflua, lentement. Et devint supportable. Et Draco ouvrit les yeux… avant de sursauter en ayant un hoquet de surprise. 

La douleur s'effaçant, s'éclipsant, il sentait le _pouvoir_. Il sentait la force, la puissance, l'énergie qui coulait soudain dans ses veines. Il leva un regard interloqué sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui le fixait d'un air satisfait, une ébauche de sourire aux coins de ce qui lui servait de lèvres.  

Draco ne se sentit pas capable de dire autre chose qu'un faible: 

- Merci… 

Le sourire de Voldemort se mua en grimace jubilatrice, et la salle explosa en cris et hurlement de joie malsaine. 

*** 
Hum… j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre… je pense que ça se voit, d'ailleurs, vu le temps que j'ai mis pour l'écrire. C'est surtout la première partie, je me suis creusée la tête pendant plusieurs jours pour trouver des noms aux Aurors, et autant vous dire tout de suite que ça ne me laisse pas très satisfaite… heureusement Draco est venu remonter le niveau de tout ça, lol!!! 
Bon, je pense que le prochain chapitre viendra plus vite, surtout qu'en ce moment entre mes deux personnalités c'est du Kirsten Kun Power!!! :o) lol!!
Sur ce, Tschβ!! 
Kk


	10. La Bibliothèque des Mystères

**Démonologie appliquée**

**Auteur** : Kirsten Kun (kirstenkun yahoo.fr) 

**Rating** : PG-13, en tout cas. Pas de slash prévu pour ceux qui sont contre. Spoilers du tome 5.

**Résum** : Un 'cadeau' de Hermione, venu du futur, sauve la vie de Ron pendant une attaque sur Pré au Lard. Pour qu'un futur de mort et de destruction ne soit pas, les évènements devront être changées et – surtout – contrôlés… 

**Note** : heu… kerps, pas taper !! Je suis désolée !!! Tut mir leiiiiiiid !!! Quand je révise pour mes examens je suis incapable de faire autre chose… Arbeit Arbeit Arbeit, quoi… (Arbeit = travail). Pas une si mauvaise chose, vous me direz, mais je suis tout de même fière d'avoir réussi à taper ce chapitre entre deux plages de révisions… 

Merci à **Naseis**, **yaotzin83** (j'attend toujours ton mail… ou tu as perdu mon adresse ?? p ), **Csame** (je me répète, mais je t'aime sauveur-de-moi… j'ai débloqué deux pages de ce chapitre après avoir lu ta fic, tu sais…), **bizalajou** (on reverra Alison Adams, oui, c'est prévu en tout cas… pi parmi les Aurors il y avait bien un méchant, et lui aussi on devrait le revoir. Par contre, je tiens à te dire qu'il ne faut jamais hésiter à dire les points négatifs, même si ça ne fait pas plaisir à l'auteur. Un auteur qui n'accepte pas les reviews négatives a de mon point de vue un gros complexe de supériorité qu'il ferait bien de faire soigner avant d'écrire, lol ! Pi comment refuser ce qui peut nous permettre de nous améliorer ?? bon, c'est vrai que je suis assez perfectionniste, alors les petits détails malheureux j'aime bien qu'on me les montre du doigts. Et une dernière chose : ce n'est pas parce que tu vas devenir auteur que tu dois négliger ton devoir de lecteur en cessant de faire des reviews constructives, positives ou négatives !!! (T'inquiète, la critique constructive, c'est un de mes combats quotidien. Tu connais Hyokan ??)), **Oceane la malicieuse** (parfait exemple de review qui est là pour montrer les points faibles… (cf lire au dessus…) contente que tu ne te sois pas trop vexée, mais je n'aurais de toute façon pas le temps de continuer à lire ta fic, désolée…) et **Magystra** (je peux pas aller plus vite que la musique… surtout en période d'examens… désolée…). 

.

.

**Chapitre 10** : La Bibliothèque des Mystères. 

« Tu lui ressembles. »

Harry releva le nez du plan du Département des Mystères qu'il était en train de compléter – la manœuvre était certainement illusoire étant donné la rotation des salles, mais ça avait quelque chose de rassurant – pour fixer Luna.

« Pardon ? fit-il, haussant les sourcils. »

Luna se redressa et planta ses yeux droit dans les siens avant de regarder à nouveau le méphistocélès.

« Tu lui ressembles, répéta-t-elle.

- Ah… fut tout ce que Harry trouva à répondre. »

Derrière lui, il entendit nettement Ron se mettre à pouffer de rire et il se tourna pour le fusiller du regard.

« Luna la Clairvoyante a parl : Harry et notre ami à écailles sont tous deux de la même famille ! s'esclaffa le roux. Dis moi mon pote, où est-ce que tu planques ta queue fourchue, je peux la voir ? fit-il en tirant sur l'arrière du pantalon de Harry. »

Tout deux commencèrent à lutter joyeusement tandis que Hermione en profita pour tirer à elle le plan du Départements des Mystères. Ou plutôt, le schéma de ce dont ils se souvenaient associé avec les données que le père de Luna avait publié dans le Chicaneur – bien que Hermione n'accorde que peu de crédit à cette source…

Elle compléta pensivement une note, se souvenant d'un détail de la salle du temps pendant qu'ils se battaient contre un mangemort. Contre le mangemort dont la tête était devenue celle d'un bébé, d'ailleurs… et peu de temps après, elle perdait connaissance après avoir été touchée par le sort d'un autre de leurs adversaires dans la salle suivante. Elle était un peu frustrée de ne pas pouvoir vérifier les souvenirs de ses amis par les siens, mais elle devait tout de même avouer être heureuse de s'en être sortie en vie…

Ils avaient eu de la chance, beaucoup de chance. Sirius aurait pu ne pas être la seule victime ce jour là… elle n'osait pas imaginer l'état d'esprit de Harry, si en plus de la mort de son parrain il aurait dû se reprocher la sienne, ou celle de Neville, de Ginny, de Luna… ou de Ron.

Et en y réfléchissant, retourner au Départements de Mystères était une folie. Comme tout ce qu'ils entreprenaient, en somme… au moins cette fois-ci ils étaient préparés. Enfin, le mieux possible… mais malgré les risques, Hermione était la première à ne pas vouloir demander de l'aide à un professeur. Bien sûr c'était tentant de se raccrocher au professeur Dumbledore, mais s'il savait ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire et qu'ils étaient attrapés, le vieil homme risquait de perdre son poste. Et c'était bien la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin…

Pour une fois, ils devraient simplement faire preuve de discrétion. Etait-ce trop demander à Harry et Ron ??

…

Peut-être que oui, songea-t-elle en les regardant lutter amicalement sur le tapis… elle soupira et tourna la tête, son regard tombant sur le mephistocélès, accroupi comme à son habitude dans un coin, à quelques pas d'elle. Il fixait le vide, comme toujours. Il restait immobile comme toujours. Et s'il était exact qu'il avait les yeux verts – quoique le terme _luminescents_ semblait plus approprié – Hermione ne trouvait pas qu'il ressemblait à Harry. Luna avait parfois de drôles d'idées.

La porte de la Salle sur Demande s'ouvrit soudain sur un Colin Creevey tout frétillant qui brandissait un appareil photo d'un air triomphant.

« Voil ! s'exclama-t-il. »

Harry se débarrassa de Ron assis sur son dos d'un coup de rein pour aller à la rencontre du cinquième année. Celui-ci lui tendit l'appareil.

« Voilà, Harry !

- Merci Colin. Tu as apporté les modifications qu'on t'a demand ? dit-il en examinant l'appareil photo. »

La manœuvre lui fit frôler un petit bouton du doigt et un FLASH résonna dans la salle. Harry cligna des yeux, aveuglé, tandis que Colin pouffait et que Ron mourrait de rire sur le tapis.

Colin lui expliqua rapidement le fonctionnement de son appareil ainsi que la manière d'utiliser les modifications apportées.

Quand il eut terminé, Harry revint vers la table et, tout en posant l'appareil près du plan, déclara :

« On a tout ce qu'il nous faut. »

**o**** o o **

Le chemin vers le Départements des Mystères avait été la partie la plus facile malgré quelques sueurs froides. Ron avait réussi à récupérer, par l'intermédiaire des jumeaux qui avaient rendu une visite inopinée à leur père, quelques laissez-passer et autre mots de passe qui leur avaient évité de déclencher des alarmes. Car bien sûr, après tout ce qui c'était passé en juin dernier, la sécurité avait été fortement renforcée.

« Et maintenant ? murmura Ron, son souffle passant sur sa nuque faisant frissonner Harry.

- On essaie toutes les portes, répondit-il en ôtant la cape d'invisibilité. »

Tout ça avait un horrible goût de déjà vu. La salle tournante, les croix de feu sur les portes. Les essais d'ouverture, le cœur qui battait si fort que c'en était douloureux, les montées d'adrénaline.

Lorsque l'une des portes s'ouvrit sur une salle ne contenant qu'une Arche voilée, Harry ne put empêcher ses mains de trembler tandis qu'une boule affreusement dure se formait dans sa gorge. Ron dut le tirer par la manche, sans dire un mot cependant, pour qu'il consente à s'arracher à la fascination morbide de l'Arche qui lui avait pris son parrain.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent un peu plus tard dans la salle aux aquariums emplis de cerveaux en guise de poissons rouges, ce fut Ron qui se recula, refusant d'avancer plus. Harry n'insista pas.

A la sixième porte ouverte, ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle du Temps, les innombrables « tic-tac » emplissant brutalement le silence qui pesait jusque là entre eux.

« Tu crois… commença Ron. Tu crois qu'on pourrait trouver ce que la Hermione du futur avait utilisé pour nous envoyer le méphistocélès et la mémoris ?

- Sans doute, fit Harry, mais je ne vois pas trop à quoi ça nous servirais…

- ça pourrait intéresser Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on est venu chercher, renchérit Harry.

- On ne sait même pas ce qu'on est venu chercher, bougonna Ron. »

Harry ne répondit rien, pour la simple et bonne raison que son ami avait raison : ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils étaient venu chercher. Ils étaient venu au Départements des Mystères, sans autorisation et sans vraiment prendre en compte tous les risques que cela comportait – que ce soit pour eux, pour le père de Ron ou encore pour l'Ordre – uniquement parce que ça leur semblait la chose à faire, parce que c'était le seul endroit où ils imaginaient pouvoir trouver quelque chose sur le démon.

La Hermione du futur s'était obligatoirement basée sur des données écrites pour faire ce qu'elle avait fait – du moins, il fallait l'espérer – et le Département des Mystères semblait tout simplement être l'endroit idéal où mettre la main sur des informations aussi sensibles que celles concernant l'invocation d'un démon.

Ils n'avaient même pas vraiment réfléchis à ce qu'ils pourraient faire s'ils ne trouvaient rien ici. Ils ne leur resteraient pas trente-six solutions de toute manière : la Magie Noire, et donc une petite visite à l'Allée des Embrumes par exemple. Hermione était au moins d'accord sur le fait que le démon avait probablement été invoqué par des principes de Magie Noire – ou tout du moins par de la Magie prohibée par le Ministère – même si cela lui coûtait visiblement d'admettre que celle qu'elle aurait dû devenir s'adonne à ce genre de choses.

Finalement, Harry et Ron trouvèrent quelque chose qui semblait pouvoir leur être utile. A trois salles de la fin, la porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce qui, à première vue, avait une apparence étrangement normale comparée à toutes les bizarreries qu'ils avaient déjà vu.

D'immenses étagères débordant de livres et de caisses à parchemins s'élevaient jusqu'à un plafond invisible. Du moins, Harry espérait vivement qu'il y avait un plafond quelque part dans les profondeurs obscures au dessus de leurs têtes… cependant, si on omettait de lever les yeux, la pièce ne semblait pas plus étrange que la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Mais en y regardant de plus près… il y avait certes la hauteur indéfinissable du plafond. Un sourd bourdonnement emplissait l'espace et la plupart des grimoires étaient enchaînés à leurs étagères. Près de lui, Ron bougea, mal à l'aise.

« Hermione aurait adoré être là, fit remarquer Harry. »

Au son de sa voix, le bourdonnement avait légèrement changé d'intensité avant de revenir comme avant. Ron se contenta se hocher la tête, préférant rester silencieux, ce que Harry comprenait parfaitement.

L'endroit commençait lui ficher la chaire de poule mais après tout, ils se trouvaient dans le Département des Mystères, pas dans une quelconque librairie !

Harry jeta quelques coups d'œil intéressés et inquisiteurs aux rayonnages, se demandant par où commencer. Ce faisant, il remarqua que les étagères, tout comme le plafond, semblaient ne pas rencontrer de mur à leur autre extrémité, se perdant dans la même obscurité.

Il y avait des milliards de livres. Autant ou plus de parchemins. Il y avait des dalles de marbres et de pierres gravées.

Des connaissances, un savoir immense. De quoi occuper mille vies, cent mille vie, si ce n'est plus… Harry soupira. Impossible d'espérer trouver quoi que ce soit en cherchant au hasard. Cependant, il pouvait espérer que tout cela était un minimum classé et rangé.

Il s'approcha doucement de l'étagère la plus proche, entendant dans son dos Ron aller à celle en face de lui, et jeta un coup d'œil à la tranche du premier livre qu'il trouva. Il se retint de ne pas jurer en constatant qu'il ne comprenait pas à ce qui était écrit… des runes apparemment, encore qu'il n'en aurait pas mis sa main à couper.

Le livre suivant avait apparemment des inscriptions en grec, et celui d'après présentait des caractères orientaux – chinois, japonais ou tout autre langue de la même origine. Harry soupira et Ron lui répondit de la même manière. Leurs regards se croisèrent : ce n'était pas gagné.

« Il doit… commença Ron, se mettant immédiatement à murmurer quand le bourdonnement de la pièce changea d'intensité. Il doit y avoir un système de recherche ou de classement.

- O ? fit Harry en tournant sur lui-même. »

L'un comme l'autre n'avaient rien vu de tel en entrant dans cette bibliothèque aux profondeurs insondables. Ron haussa les épaules, avant de retourner vers la porte. Harry le suivit et ils cherchèrent du regard quelque chose qui pourrait les aider.

Harry se perdait dans la contemplation des hiéroglyphes sur une pierre posée contre une étagère quand Ron lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes, désignant du menton un chevalet. Harry fronça les sourcils sans comprendre, avant que son ami n'avance jusqu'à l'objet pour lui montrer la plume qui reposait tranquillement dans une petite bouteille d'encre. Posé sur le bois du chevalet, se trouvait un parchemin vierge.

Harry compris et rejoins son ami.

« Ça fonctionne par mots clés ? demanda-t-il.

- Y'a des chances… répondit Ron en prenant la plume. »

Il hésita un instant, et finit par la tendre à Harry qui la prit. C'était une plume toute simple, comme une plume d'écolier, blanche, un peu usée. Le bout était correctement encré et Harry prit une inspiration qu'il espérait pas trop hachée avant de poser résolument la plume sur le parchemin.

'Méphistocélès', écrivit-il.

Une liste de mot apparut sur le parchemin : 'démon', 'enfer', 'invocation', 'cycle des âmes', 'dimension postérieure', 'après-mort'.

Harry cligna des yeux, indécis, avant de se décider à entourer le terme 'démon'.

Aussitôt, le bourdonnement constant de la pièce changea d'intensité, se modulant et chantant presque pendant que des bruits sourds se faisaient entendre, venant des profondeurs de la bibliothèque. Ron gémit tandis qu'ils reculaient, Harry serrant fermement la plume dans sa main. Pourtant, aucune alarme ne se déclencha, aucune force obscure ne vint les frapper. Apparaissant subitement de nulle part, une grande table se tenait soudain devant eux, sur laquelle vinrent se poser des livres palpitant fraîchement libérés de leurs chaînes et plusieurs parchemins enroulés.

« Il suffisait de demander… murmura Harry. »

**o**** o o **

_« Encore une erreur de calcul… _

_- C'est logique finalement, il est bien trop repérable pour qu'ils l'emmènent ici… _

_- Trouve une autre possibilité de mettre la main dessus et je cesserais de considérer ça comme un échec. _

_- A la prochaine sortie à Pré au Lard… _

_- Tsk, autant attendre qu'ils quittent l'école après leurs examens dans ce cas ! _

_- Rabat joie. _

_- Andouille. _

_- …_

_- … _

_- On pourrait croire qu'on entre comme dans un moulin, ici… _

_- …_

_- Tu sais _Princesse_, tu peux libérer le garde, maintenant… »_

**o**** o o **

« Alors ?! s'exclama Hermione en voyant ses amis revenir de leur virée nocturne. »

L'aller-retour jusqu'à Londres ne leur avait pas pris beaucoup de temps grâce aux Sombrals, mais Harry et Ron avaient feuilleté les grimoires et parchemins pour les photographier pendant des heures. Le soleil commençait à pointer à l'horizon, les adolescents étaient proprement éreintés.

Hermione n'avait probablement pas beaucoup dormi elle non plus, passant la nuit dans la salle commune pour les attendre, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de leur sauter dessus dès qu'ils passèrent le portrait de la Grosse Dame – bien mécontente de devoir s'ouvrir d'aussi bonne heure.

« Alors ? fit Ron. Alors j'en ai plein les pattes et je suis complètement n… la fin de sa phrase se termina en bâillement.

- On a eu de la chance, personne ne nous a vu. Aucune alarme ne s'est déclenchée, rien, dit Harry en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil tout en se frottant les yeux de la paume de ses mains.

- Et… ?

- Et tu aurais ador !! Fit Ron. La Bibliothèque qu'on a trouvée… Wow ! Celle de Poudlard peut aller se rhabiller !! »

Hermione haussa un sourcil à l'adresse de Harry, cherchant confirmation.

« C'est vrai, fit celui-ci, elle était immense. L'impression qu'il n'y avait pas de plafond ni de mur au fond… et les livres… les livres avaient l'air d'être vivants, de respirer, c'était incroyable !! On a eu peur au début, mais on a trouvé pas mal de choses. Vraiment beaucoup de choses… j'espère qu'il y a des informations utiles là-dedans… finit-il en posant l'appareil photo de Colin sur la table, avec quelques précautions.

- J'aurais aimé y être… soupira Hermione.

-Une autre fois, peut-être… lui dit Harry avec un sourire d'excuse. »

Son regard tomba sur le démon accroupi dans l'ombre du fauteuil d'Hermione. Ils n'avaient pas voulu risquer que le démon soit découvert par les alarmes du Ministère, et comme il suivait Hermione partout où elle allait, elle n'avait pas pu venir avec eux.

« Y'a plus qu'à demander à Colin de développer les photos !! fit Ron en se roulant en boule sur le canapé. Dodo. Réveillez moi quand le cours commencera…

- On est dimanche, Ron, lui signala obligeamment Harry avant de se tourner vers Hermione. »

Son amie rayonnait. Harry ne l'avait que trop rarement vu avec un tel sourire et ça faisait vraiment plaisir à voir. Hermione tourna la tête vers le démon avant de revenir vers Harry, le regard brillant.

« Merci… dit-elle.

- De rien… sourit Harry. »

Sur ce, il se leva et, mi-tirant mi-soulevant Ron, il se dirigea vers leur dortoir. Ils avaient une nuit à rattraper…

**o**** o o **

(S'incline très, très bas) pardoooooooon… le pire, c'est que je ne peux pas vous promettre que ça ne se reproduira pas… mais en tout cas, je pense que le prochain chapitre viendra plus vite. J'espère… une petite review pour encourager un auteur au bord du désespoir ?? (Pourquoi existe-t-il un truc aussi aberrant et stupide et chiant que les sessions d'examens ?? ) Tschüss Kk 


	11. Et si

**Démonologie appliquée**

**Auteur** : Kirsten Kun (kirstenkunyahoo.fr)

**Rating** : PG-13, en tout cas. Pas de slash prévu pour ceux qui sont contre. Spoilers du tome 5.

**Résum** : Un 'cadeau' de Hermione, venu du futur, sauve la vie de Ron pendant une attaque sur Pré au Lard. Pour qu'un futur de mort et de destruction ne soit pas, les évènements devront être changées et – surtout – contrôlés…

**Note** : ooooh… ooooooooh !!! elle est belle ma piscine, il est beau et chaud, le soleil !!! hem… kof kof… pas taper sivouplé… XD Merci aux reviewers : yaotzin83 (reviens vite!! ), Csame (dès que j'ai des pancartes "NON aux EXAMS" je te fais signe pour aller défiler devant le bureau présidentiel ;) ), Bizalajou (c'est vrai que c'était trop facile d'atteindre la biblio, mais... ils se sont fait aidé!!! par qui??? hihi, tu verras bien!! pi bien sûr qu'il y a une signification à la ressemblance... il y a toujours une signification... ), Magystra (dsl de ne pas aller plus vite mais... la piscine est sacrément plus attractive que mon ordinateur en ce moment, lol!!!), Biza (oui, oui, ouiiiii, le voilà le chapitre!!! enquiquineur!!! (m'enfin, ça me fait une review en plus, lol))

.

**Chapitre 11** : Et si...

.

Colin avait rapidement développé les photographies que Harry et Ron avaient prises dans la Bibliothèque du Département des Mystères. Tous furent soulagés de constater que ça avait fonctionn ; il y avait eu le risque non négligeable après tout que les parchemins, les grimoires et les tablettes de cette bibliothèque aient été protégés contre ce genre de copie. Mais sans doute que les systèmes de sécurité du Départements avaient été jugés suffisants, à moins que ce ne soit trop compliqué – si ce n'est risqué – que de lancer le moindre sortilège, même protecteur, sur des ouvrages aussi anciens et empreints de magie.

Cependant, la majorité des documents qu'ils avaient copiés étaient au mieux écrits en latin, voire en runes anciennes. Plusieurs tablettes étaient même gravées de hiéroglyphes égyptiens…

Hermione avait classé les photographies selon le type d'écriture de chacune et commençait déjà à essayer de déchiffrer un texte en runes anciennes à l'aide du dictionnaire qu'elle utilisait habituellement pour ses cours, tandis que Harry et Ron jetaient des regards dubitatifs au reste.

« Quand je pense qu'on a réussi à pénétrer dans le Départements le plus protégé du Ministère pour en ramener des trucs incompréhensibles… soupira Ron en donnant un petit coup de baguette sur la photo qu'il tenait devant lui.

La photographie du livre changea de page.

- De toute façon on savait que ça ne serait pas simple, fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils sur un texte en latin. »

En primaire, une de ses institutrices leur avait enseigné quelques rudiments de cette langue ancienne et Harry se souvenait avoir été assez bon. Mais de toute évidence quelques notions de latin étaient loin d'être suffisantes pour ne serait-ce que espérer comprendre une phrase de ces livres.

Les deux garçons se cassèrent la tête pendant encore un moment avant de jeter l'éponge.

« C'est dans ce genre de cas que je regrette de ne pas avoir pris Runes Anciennes en troisième année… fit Harry en reposant une photographie sur les tas de Hermione.

- Yerk ! Il en faudrait plus pour me faire regretter un truc pareil ! s'exclama Ron en grimaçant.

Hermione releva les yeux de ses notes et leur sourit.

- On ne peut pas te laisser faire tout le boulot, Hermione, dit Harry. Il faudrait au moins que quelqu'un puisse t'aider.

- Quelqu'un qui sait déjà, alors. Inutile de mettre plus de personnes que nécessaire au courant. Et quelqu'un qui suive le cours de Runes… répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Elle avait déjà une idée.

- Tu penses à… Malfoy ? fit Harry sans pouvoir s'empêcher de grimacer.

Ron se contenta de tirer sur sa cravate comme s'il voulait se pendre avec.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Et bien, oui… en plus il est quand même concerné par toute cette histoire puisqu'il apparaît sur la mémoris. Et…

- Et ? demanda Harry en relevant un sourcil.

Hermione plongea son regard dans le sien avec un air un peu gêné.

- Je crois qu'il a besoin de compagnie.

- Tu rigoles ? Il est entouré matin et soir de tout un fan-club ! s'exclama Ron.

- Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de compagnie, Ron, soupira Hermione avec un air exaspéré. Il n'a pas l'air bien depuis son… initiation, rajouta-t-elle en baissant la voix.

- Tu penses qu'il pourrait nous trahir ? Tout raconter à Voldemort ? fit Harry en repensant à sa conversation sur ce sujet avec Rogue.

- Je ne sais. Mais il pourrait avoir envie d'en parler avec quelqu'un d'objectif…

- Je doute qu'on soit objectif quand il s'agit de Malfoy, renifla Harry. Mais bon, tu as sans doute raison, comme d'habitude. On va essayer de le trouver, rajouta-t-il en attrapant un Ron à l'agonie – « Argh, non, pas Malfoy !! » – pour le tirer en dehors de la pièce. »

Hermione sourit légèrement avant de reporter son regard sur ses notes. Pour l'instant il n'en ressortait pas grand-chose et elle craignait qu'une aide plus conséquente que celle pouvant être apportée par Malfoy soit bientôt indispensable. Elle releva la tête sur le méphistocélès qui restait aussi impassible que d'habitude, accroupi à quelques pas sur sa droite.

« Et toi, tu ne pourrais pas nous aider un peu, aussi ? »

Il ne bougea pas.

.

**o**** o o **

.

Malfoy était d'ordinaire un bon élève en Runes Anciennes, Hermione le savait pour suivre ce cours avec lui. Mais il semblait ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées, à mille lieux du texte qu'il était censé essayer de traduire. La pointe de sa plume restait suspendue au-dessus du parchemin et son regard était fixé sur le même graphe depuis plusieurs minutes.

Mais dans le silence de la pièce, seule Hermione semblait s'en être rendue compte. Harry essayait de lire un texte en latin avec l'aide de plusieurs dictionnaires qu'il était allé chercher à la bibliothèque et Ron travaillait à un devoir de Métamorphose.

Malfoy, lui, restait aussi immobile qu'une statue. Une goutte d'encre tomba de l'extrémité de sa plume sur son parchemin sans qu'il fasse le moindre geste montrant qu'il l'avait remarqué.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et Ron qui semblaient plongés dans leur ouvrage, ayant visiblement cessé de surveiller les moindres faits et gestes de Malfoy comme s'il préparait un mauvais coup. Elle prit une inspiration pour se donner un semblant de courage et se lança.

« Malfoy, est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, autant pour ne pas l'effrayer que pour ne pas alarmer ses deux amis. »

Harry et Ron relevèrent la tête en fronçant les sourcils mais Hermione leur fit comprendre d'un regard de ne pas s'en mêler.

Malfoy, lui, sursauta et cligna des yeux en direction de Hermione, l'air un peu perdu.

« Est-ce que ça va ? répéta-t-elle. »

Il se frotta les paupières et grogna un acquiescement avant de reprendre le texte qu'il étudiait et son parchemin, effaçant la tache d'encre d'un mouvement de baguette en murmurant _evanesco_.

« Malfoy… souffla Hermione d'un ton exaspéré.

- Quoi ?! claqua celui-ci en lui lançant un regard meurtrier.

Hermione en aurait presque sauté de joie : voilà le genre de comportement qu'on attendait de Malfoy !

- Je ne suis pas stupide. _Nous_ ne sommes pas stupides ! fit-elle avec un geste du bras englobant Harry et Ron. C'est visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu ne vas pas bien !

- Et comment je pourrais aller bien ?! siffla-t-il. Après avoir vu cette… ce démon, savoir qu'il vient du futur et que mon alter ego dans ce futur l'a invoqué avec _toi_ ?! Il y a une grande partie de notre futur, du futur du monde qui dépend de mes actes et décisions et il faudrait que j'aille bien ?? J'ai dû choisir entre la voie toute tracée que mon père avait prévue pour moi et… et quoi ? Je ne le sais même pas !! Trahir une ligne de pensée que je croyais juste, m'allier à des Gryffondors, à des amoureux des moldus, à _Harry Potter_ !! Comment veux-tu que j'aille bien, Granger ? »

Hermione resta silencieuse et résista à l'envie de détourner le regard. Il n'avait pas tord… certes, à en croire la mémoris il aurait fini par se rendre compte que le chemin qu'il avait pris n'était pas le bon… mais dans l'état actuel des choses il lui manquait tout le processus de préparation, un travail lent et fastidieux qui n'aurait sans doute commencé qu'après la mort de sa mère et se serait achevé avec l'invocation du démon pour l'envoyer dans le passé – dans leur présent.

Malfoy n'était pas du genre à passer d'un camp à l'autre sans peser longuement le pour et le contre, malgré ce qu'on aurait pu croire de lui. Il avait été élevé dans l'optique des sangs-purs par un mangemort qui continuait à avoir la foi pour les idéaux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, même lorsqu'il était censé être mort. Il n'avait rien connu d'autre, jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait en être autrement.

Et eux lui avaient collé la mémoris et son contenu sous le nez, lui avaient montré le chemin à suivre pour qu'il comprenne que son avenir ne se résumait pas à ce qu'il croyait. Ils ne lui avaient pas laissé le choix… se contentant de le pousser sur cette nouvelle voie sans l'accompagner, sans chercher à savoir comment il le vivrait, sans essayer de l'aider, laissant une fois encore leur inimité prendre le dessus sur le bon sens.

« Je suis désolée… souffla Hermione en baissant finalement le regard.

Malfoy cligna des yeux, surpris.

- Heu…

- On aurait dû te poser la question plus tôt, on aurait dû essayer de savoir comment tu allais plus tôt… en fait, _j'aurais_ dû le faire, parce que ce n'est pas ces deux têtes de mules qui se bougeront quand il s'agit de toi… »

Draco ouvrit la bouche, vraisemblablement pour répondre, mais ne trouva rien à dire. Recevoir des excuses de la part de Granger lui semblait surréaliste, ça aurait dû être le contraire… c'est lui qui n'avait jamais cessé de la traiter de sang de bourbe, de la rabaisser, de se moquer. Pas qu'il ait envie de s'excuser dans l'immédiat, il y avait des limites. Mais il ne l'avait pas non plus rendu responsable de ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment même !! Ses mots avaient sans doute été un peu durs. Mais comment pouvait-il leur dire, à tous trois, qu'il était passé extrêmement près de tout raconter au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?? Il allait se faire arracher la tête s'il leur disait ça…

« Ça va Granger, pas la peine de te mettre à pleurer ! finit-il par dire d'un ton colérique en détournant la tête.

Granger releva les yeux vers lui et les essuya d'un revers de bras.

- Excuse-moi… renifla-t-elle tandis que Ron se levait pour aller gauchement essayer de réconforter son amie, tout en lançant un regard noir à Malfoy.

Qui releva…

Tous deux s'engagèrent dans une lutte silencieuse et immobile et il fallu que Harry tapote le crâne de son ami pour qu'ils détournent le regard en même temps. Hermione étouffa un petit rire.

- C'est peut-être idyllique d'espérer vous garder tous les trois dans la même pièce sans qu'il y ait de blessés graves ou de morts… fit-elle en souriant.

- Surtout qu'il va nous falloir des lustres pour espérer traduire superficiellement tout ça, rajouta Malfoy en désignant les photos d'un geste irrité.

- Je croyais que tu étais bon en Runes Anciennes, l'accusa Ron.

- Là n'est pas le problème, Weasley. Mais _ça_, c'est d'un niveau plus élevé que celui demandé pour les ASPICs !

- On va finir par croire que tu te cherches des excuses… grogna le rouquin en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

Malfoy allait répliquer mais Hermione fut plus rapide que lui.

- Il a raison, Ron. A supposer qu'on arrive à traduire quelques passages, il y aurait encore le risque qu'on se soit trompé sur le sens d'une association de Runes. On ne peut pas traduire tout seul, on va avoir besoin d'aide.

- L'aide de qui ? fit Harry.

Il y eut un silence éloquent.

- Et bien… l'idéal serait un spécialiste… finit par dire Hermione d'un ton hésitant.

- Merveilleux ! S'exclama Malfoy. On n'a plus qu'à passer un coup de cheminette aux Langues de Plombs du Département des Mystères et leur demander de quoi parlent les textes et grimoires traitant des démons qui ont été copié l'autre jour ! Je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis de nous aider !!

Harry ricana, imaginant la scène.

- On va te laisser y aller, Malfoy. Avec tes antécédents on sera au moins sûr que tu seras boucl !

- Ron !! s'exclama Hermione. Tu devrais avoir honte de dire des choses pareilles !!

Ron détourna le regard, à la fois gêné et énervé, tandis que Malfoy choisissait de ne pas relever l'injure et de s'amuser des remontrances de Hermione.

- Je dois quand même avouer à votre crédit que pénétrer dans le Départements de Mystères était une sacrée prouesse… surtout avec ce qu'il s'est passé l'an dernier, la sécurité devait être renforc

- Pourquoi, tu veux y mener une équipe de mangemorts ? grommela Ron.

Ils l'ignorèrent.

- On avait des… passes, dit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil au rouquin.

- C'est vrai, j'oubliais qui était Ministre de la Magie en ce moment, renifla Malfoy. Mais il n'empêche qu'il devait y avoir plus que le minimum syndical de garde…

- Non… commença Harry. On en a croisé qu'un ou deux et ils ne nous ont pas remarqué… rajouta-t-il en hésitant.

Malfoy venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose et un petit signal d'alarme s'était enclenché au fond de son esprit. Il remua, mal à l'aise.

- Harry ? appela Hermione.

Ron releva la tête vers son ami, haussant un sourcil interrogatif.

- On a eu strictement aucun problème au Ministère. Malfoy a raison, ce n'était pas normal…

- On avait des passes et des clés ! fit Ron.

- Mais quand même ! On n'a pratiquement pas vu de gardes ! C'est pas normal ! répéta Harry.

- T'es parano !!

- Avoue qu'il y a de quoi l'être ! »

Tous baissèrent le regard sur les photographies éparpillées sur la table. Soudainement elles n'avait plus l'air d'être d'inoffensives copies… et si on pouvait les retrouver à partir de ça ? Et s'il y avait eu des traceurs magiques s'encodant automatiquement dans les photos qu'ils avaient prises ?

- Vous croyez… commença Hermione.

- S'il y avait un mouchard, on le saurait déjà Granger, fit Malfoy, un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Poudlard regorgerait d'Aurors et d'employés du Ministère. Et ton père serait déjà retourné à la protection des moldus… rajouta-t-il en lançant un regard moqueur à Ron. »

Les joues de celui-ci devinrent rouges, signe qu'il était vraiment en colère et ne se retenait d'exploser qu'à grand peine. Mais il n'était pas seulement en colère contre Malfoy qui ne cessait de le provoquer, il était ne colère contre lui-même.

Parce qu'il avait pris le risque de compromettre son père, parce que ce qu'ils avaient fait pourrait encore se retourner contre eux. Si Arthur Weasley était rejeté du poste de Ministre de la Magie à cause de son plus jeune fils, non seulement la famille Weasley tout entière risquerait l'opprobre publique mais en plus l'Ordre du Phénix perdrait l'un de ses plus fort atout au sein du Ministère.

Ron avait soudain honte de ce qui aurait pu arriver – et pourrait toujours arriver…

« Ça va aller, Ron… murmura Hermione en posant une main réconfortante sur son bras. Ça n'arrivera pas. On l'empêchera.

- J'aimerai bien savoir comment, renifla Malfoy.

- Ferme-la pour une fois, tu veux ? fit Harry en ôtant sa main de l'épaule de Ron pour rassembler les photographies.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Hermione.

- Je range, se contenta de signaler Harry avec un sourire en coin.

- ça je vois, mais…

- On n'arrivera à rien de plus aujourd'hui. J'en ai ma claque des déclinaisons latines et je suppose que c'est la même chose pour toi et les runes. Et de toute façon on sait déjà qu'on n'y arrivera pas comme ça. On a besoin d'un coup de main, Hermione. D'un spécialiste, de quelqu'un qui serait capable de nous traduire tout ça sans erreurs. Parce que quelque chose me dit que la moindre erreur de compréhension du pourquoi du comment de l'invocation de ce démon pourrait provoquer une catastrophe. Et personnellement, j'ai déjà assez de Voldemort dans les pattes, je me passerais d'un démon devenu fou furieux… fit Harry, remarquant du coin de l'œil Malfoy tressaillir en entendant le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Va falloir t'y habituer, Malfoy, ironisa Ron, trop heureux de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Parce que nous, on n'appelle pas V-Voldemort autrement que pas son nom… rajouta-t-il, espérant que Malfoy ne remarquerait pas son hésitation à prononcer le nom honni.

- C'est pas ça… grogna le blond. C'est… la marque, chuchota-t-il en posant sa main sur son avant bras gauche. Elle n'aime pas entendre son nom, je crois…

Harry haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi pas, après tout, le fait que la marque des Ténèbres soit douloureuse à l'entente du nom de Voldemort expliquerait pourquoi Rogue n'aimait pas l'entendre non plus. Parce que Harry avait beau avoir une incompatibilité certaine avec l'homme, il savait que ce n'était ni un lâche, ni un stupide servant tressaillant au nom de son maître, loin de là.

- On fera attention, assura Hermione.

- Ou du moins, on essayera… grommela Ron.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant de signaler à son ami que peu de temps auparavant il fallait pratiquement le menacer pour qu'il accepte de prononcer ce nom.

- Je pense qu'on pourrait demander de l'aide au professeur Dumbledore, fit Harry, revenant à leur problème.

- Oh, et tu vas lui dire que vous êtes allé faire une petite ballade dans les couloirs du Ministère ? Dit Malfoy, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- A mon avis, il le sait déjà, soupira Harry. Mais au moins il pourrait nous orienter vers quelqu'un de confiance.

- Peut-être… commença Hermione avant de s'interrompre.

- Quoi ? Demanda Ron, comprenant qu'elle venait d'avoir une idée.

- Je… je pensais à… non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Dis toujours, fit Harry.

Malfoy ne dit rien, se contentant de hausser un sourcil interrogateur et curieux.

- Alison Adams.

- Qui ?

- La femme qui était venu m'interroger avec les Aurors… elle était très intéressée par le méphistocélès, je crois que c'est une scientifique…

- Les sorciers n'ont pas de « scientifiques », Granger… soupira Malfoy en mimant les guillemets avec ses mains.

- Une spécialiste, si tu préfères. Ou une démonologue…

- Je sais pas trop… fit Harry. On va demander au professeur Dumbledore, d'accord ?

- ça me va, répondit Hermione. Il n'y a plus qu'a espérer qu'elle ne soit pas aussi catastrophique que Eric Thursley (1)… »

Les garçons lui jetèrent un regard plein d'incompréhension.

.

.

(1) Démonologue foireux dans les Annales du Disque-Monde. Parce que pour prendre Rincevent le calamiteux pour un démon, il faut _vraiment_ être foireux… XD

.

**o**** o o **

.

.

Je vais essayer de faire un effort pour le prochain chapitre… j'ai dit, 'essayer'… XD mais c'est la faute de la piscine, d'abord !! et de ma personnalité principale…

.

Tschüss !!

Kk


End file.
